Just a Summer in Paradise
by ChiBaby12345
Summary: Patricia isn't the one for family fun, so when she goes to America with her family she expects nothing but torture. always being compared to Piper her 'perfect twin' she's never been appreciated. after meeting a certain boy, will that change? or will she end up as the screw up again. DISCLAIMER: i don't own house of anubis.
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia's POV **

Finally it is that time of year…no more school, no more homework, no more annoying teachers. Most importantly…no more Victor. A smile crept up my face. No more Victor! Which means no more "it is 10 o' clock, you have 5 minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin…..drop" even though I hear it so much It's still so damn annoying! Then I remember that there are only a couple of months to enjoy freedom.

Hmmm, I'm not going to think about that right now it's depressing. Speaking of depressing, I'm going to miss Joy; she _is _my best friend after all, right? To make matters worse I can't even hang out with her all summer because I have to spend time with my family…_In America!_

Out of all places for my family to torture me with their presence, they choose _America! _ Don't get me wrong I have nothing against America, especially where we're going (Miami) it's cute but let's face it…we're British. They all think that we talk like the queen and we love tea and all that. I don't even like it when they say it on TV let alone be in a place full of them. They also think we say stuff like "Elo Governor" um how about …no?

I probably should finish packing I've only gotten half way through it and we leave tomorrow. I started grabbing random clothes and stuffing it in my suitcase when I hear someone knock on the door. I sighed and walked across the room to open the door.

"Yeah?" I said

"Hey Trixie" oh its piper, with that bright 'I'm so perfect' smile on her face, yeah I know, she's my twin but we still have our differences. She's the perfect child who is so talented with her music and stuff. She can play almost every instrument in existence, my musical prodigy of a twin. My parents love her, more than they love me. Why would they love me anyway? I'm the screw up twin the one that always gets in trouble, has no talents…to them anyway. I can play electric guitar but to them it just "causes a ruckus and is a waste of time"

"Hey piper, you need something?"

She strolled into the middle of my room then sat down on my bed. "oh nothing I just thought you might need some help packing"

"And what makes you think I haven't finished packing yet? I _can _be organised you know"

Piper raised her eyebrow at me and gave me her 'oh really?' look and pointed at my open suitcase at the edge of my bed. She always saw right through me, no point pretending then.

I sighed "Don't baby me piper I can pack my own suitcase"

She looked over at my suitcase again "Trixie, look at it, it's a mess!"

I shrugged "just pure laziness sis" I smiled sarcastically.

She kept shaking her head, urgh I swear she has ODC "You need all the help you can get, come on let's get started!" I dropped my head in defeat and groaned


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This is my first story so go easy on me yeah? Just to say that I hope no one takes offence to some of the things said. Anyway enjoy the story, review! Chi x **_

"PATRICIA! Wake up we're going to be late!"

My eyes fluttered and flew open. I was woken up by a screaming Piper, shaking me. What the heck is going on! I slowly turn my head to look at my clock it is 5:30... in the morning! How can she be waking me up so early, she knows I don't like being woken up early! I shot her one of my death glares.

"Piper…are you insane?! It's 5:30 in the morning!"

Her eyes narrowed for a minute and then she started…laughing? Why is Piper laughing?

My eyes narrowed "why are you laughing!"

Piper stopped laughing with a confused look on her face "because you're utterly absurd!"

I stared at her with a blank expression, waiting for her to explain. She wakes me up in the morning and starts using fancy words like 'absurd', right now, I think it's best if I keep my mouth shut. Then I hear my mum shout "The Taxi will be here in 30 minutes! Make sure you're ready!" that's when realisation hit me. We are going to Miami today, how could I forget! I cursed under my breath and ran to the bathroom to have a shower.

**Piper's POV**

I was about to tell her how stupid she is for forgetting about going to Miami today when I heard my mum yell "The Taxi will be here in 30 minutes! Make sure you're ready!" Patricia froze. I guess I didn't need to tell her then. Before I could say anything she was already out the door running to the bathroom. Silly Tricia.

**Patricia's POV**

We reached the airport just in time for our flight. We boarded the plane about 5 minutes before the plane was supposed to take flight. An 8 hour flight, so long. I just sat there, while the plane took off, thinking what I should do to past the time. I decided I would catch up on my sleep and just hope that when I wake up we would already be in America. I put my headphones on and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

As I was drifting back to reality, I felt someone shaking my arm. Piper. "Trixie! Wake up! We're here!" I opened my eyes to see my overexcited twin bouncing in her seat. Piper was still shaking my arm.

"I'm awake, I'm awake now stop shaking my arm" I mumbled, seeing if I could sneak in 5 more minutes of sleep. But of course I couldn't.

"Sorry I'm just so excited! Isn't this going to be so fun?! The beach, sunshine-"

I cut her off "yeah, just a summer in paradise" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. As we got off the plane, and into the airport I saw a familiar figure in a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm going to try and put up a chapter or two tomorrow so yeah watch out for that! Review! Chi x **_

As I moved closer and closer towards the figure it seemed to become more familiar I just couldn't remember who it is. Moving closer I saw it was a woman, wearing baggy brown trousers and a t-shirt. She was slightly hunched over. As her face got clearer I tried to concentrate on her facial features, trying to remember who she is. My concentration was shattered when my mum rushed over to the woman and shouted.

"HELEN!" Funny… I didn't realised my mum, old as she is, could run that fast. Still embarrassing though. My dad went to join my mum and the woman. Piper and I just trailed behind.

"Paul, Pamela, it's so nice to see you face to face after so many years" she said beaming

"Yes it is" my mum gestured her hand towards me and Piper "You remember Patricia and Piper don't you?"

"Oh yes! The twins! They're so big now!" she said taking a step towards us smiling "Do you remember me?" she said to Piper and I

I gave Piper a look and she returned it. We were both so confused! We couldn't remember who she was or why we should remember.

The woman laughed "of course you don't you were only little when we were living next to each other" oh so she was our neighbour then? I still don't understand why I'm supposed to care.

"you probably want to get settled, so let's get to the house" she said turning around and leading us out of the airport to her car.

When we arrived at her house, my mouth flew open. It was HUGE. I've only seen these kinds of houses on TV! There must be like 100 rooms In there! Okay so maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, I would say 10. There was another car in the driveway, a Toyota, I think, whosever that is. As I jumped out of the car I noticed there was a swimming pool. Nice. But I doubt I would go in there.

"Welcome, make yourselves at home" Helen said while walking through the door. The inside was just as big as the outside, these people are rich! The living room had a long black leather sofa as well as two short ones. There was a reddish brownish rug on the floor. In the centre of the room was a big table. We all went to sit around it. While my dad was putting away our suitcases, my mum and Helen started having one of those annoying mother talks. I wasn't going to listen so I just put my headphones on and listened to music. And then my iPod died. I sighed and put it in my pocket.

"so what about your boy, Edison?"

"Oh yes he's fine, he should be down here actually…EDDIE!" she yelled

"YES MOM!" A deep American male voice yelled back

"Come downstairs and meet our guests!"

Next thing I hear was creaking coming from the staircase. Out appeared a blonde-haired boy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so time to meet the blonde-haired boy! Thanks for the reviews so far especially Corrin Rosen! You make me laugh! Anyways here's chapter 4 enjoy, read and review! Chi x **_

**Piper's POV **

When Helen called her son downstairs he appeared only minutes later. His hair is like a blondish-brownish colour. He is wearing dark jeans with a navy blue T-Shirt, with his headphones resting on his shoulders. He is…cute. No, cute is an understatement. He is _HOT._ I wonder what Patricia thinks of him. He approached the table and sat down opposite Patricia and I. wow his eyes are look amazing. His eyes look familiar.

**Patricia's POV**

So the boy with the blondish hair, apparently named Eddie, came and sat down at the table opposite Piper and I. A gasp escaped my mum's lips and her eyes widened. "Wow he's grown! So tall! And so handsome too!" Piper made a face. I knew she was thinking the same thing, typical. Always falling for boys as soon as she looks at them. She says it's 'Love at First Sight' HA! The day it is love at first sight is the day I'll like Justin Bieber! Translation: _Not gonna happen! _ The boy just concentrated on his phone.

"Eddie, do you remember Piper and Patricia? You all used to play together when you were little" my mum asked smiling. Oh no was she really going to go there? The boy looked up from his phone, then looked at my mum, then me and Piper and then back to my mum.

"Um, they look familiar" he said

My mum started going on about how we used to play together and stuff, making us take a trip down memory lane. Most of the memories were very embarrassing. That's when my mum and Helen went back to their mother talk again. I sighed. The boy just concentrated on his phone, doing stuff that I couldn't care less about. This would be a great time to listen to music but no, my IPod is dead. Urgh someone save me!

"Eddie how about you take Piper and Patricia upstairs" YES! Now I can make my escape

"You guys can catch up" Piper smiled giving me a pleading look. I shook my head, no way. She was still looking at me with that face. I gave in and nodded. She smiled even wider. Damn. I spoke too soon. Oh well, at the moment, anything is better than those mother talks. Especially when my mum starts saying how proud she is of her 'Talented little girl' Piper.

"Kay Mom" he said standing up and walking away. I groaned internally. Piper and I started to follow him.

"Behave yourself Edison!" she shouted

"Yeah, kay" he shouted back. I looked back at my mum expecting her to say something else but she just nodded. By the time I looked back towards the boy he was gone. What the heck? Was he not supposed to be showing us around his freakishly large house! Piper and I just tried to find our way around the house ourselves.

"Where are we supposed to be going?!" Piper exclaimed

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!" She huffed and walked ahead of me. This house is a maze! We heard a faint chuckle in a distance. That boy is going to get it! Piper followed the sound of his voice and while I just trailed behind her. She sighed.

"What?"

"Isn't he just gorgeous!" she mused with wide smile on her face. Of course she was thinking that. Sickening. He just seems like a normal arrogant, self-absorbed American boy. All boys are the same.

"Actually I think arrogant is a better word" she stopped walking, and so did I"

"Patricia do you not find him attractive _at all?_" she asked stunned

"No not at all" I started walking again, Piper trying to catch up with me

"Oh Patricia you and I both know that's not true, did you see those eyes?"

"Okay one, why would I care? And two I am _not_ having this conversation" I scoffed

As we walked on we approached a room, where the boy lays on the sofa listening to music. The room was painted white with black sofa's and red curtains. The carpet was white with a black rug. Even when we entered the room, the boy was still there, on his phone, listening to music.

Piper and I stood there, waiting for him to stand up at least, but he still sat there. What's he playing at? I bet he thinks he's going to get away with this because he thinks we're just harmless little girls. Well Piper is but i'm not.I stared at him as he was just laying there completely oblivious to our presence. Piper just stares at him, eyes gleaming.I guess i'm alone with the whole hatred seems so arrogant and obnoxious. Well since he's not going to get up I guess I have to make him get up myself then.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you're all liking the story so far, let me know what you think? Read and review. Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV:**

So I'm on the couch listening to music and texting Max when I feel the couch being lifted up.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. Next thing I know I'm on the floor. What the heck just happened? I look up and see one of Pamela's daughters, laughing at me, don't know which one though.

"Oh I'm sorry, my hand just slipped" she said sarcastically

I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up. "What was that for?!"

Her eyes narrowed this time,as if I was missing something obvious. I just stood there waiting for her to explain. "For getting us lost doofus!" she said fiercely. Oh yeah I forgot I did that, didn't think she would get angry though. I just assumed she was like any normal girl, weak and harmless. I decided I would take advantage of this fierce character and, well…piss her off. Should be entertaining. I put my hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt. "Oh, you didn't like my tour? That's too bad"

She got a pillow from the couch beside me and threw it at my head, I fell on the couch. I started rubbing my head, it hurt, she must be strong.

"Ow" I said still rubbing my head. She walked around the couch and came to stand in front of me.

"I could always tip over the sofa again you know"

"Yeah you could, looking at you I didn't think you would be so strong"

"Oh 'so strong' as in, stronger than you? Nah I don't think it would be that surprising" she smirked

I raised my eyebrow at her and then turned my attention back to my phone

"If you love your phone so much why don't you just marry it"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Maybe I should call you, blabs, or yacker" I mused "yeah yacker"

She balled her hands up into fists, she looked pissed, mission complete "Okay! That's it!" she took a step towards me.

"Patricia! Don't!" her sister ran to her grabbing her arm. The girl, apparently called Patricia,looked at her sister and then forcefully pulled her arm,out of her sister's grasp.

"Sorry about her, she had to wake up really early this morning so she's a little cranky" she smiled apologetically. She's cute, even though she seems kind of nervous.

I nodded "No sweat, so…uh what's _your_ name?" I winked, causing her to blush.

"Oh, I-I'm Piper and this is my sister Patricia" she smiled warmly

I smiled back , she was nothing like her sister, the complete opposite. "Nice to meet you Piper"

"You too" she replied timidly

"Oh and you too Yacker" I smirked

"Don't think I could say the same for you, _slimeball_" she growled

"I'm hurt" I said putting my hand over my heart again,laughing.

"Um, do you think you could maybe show us to our rooms, we're kind of lost" Piper said

"Yeah sure" I said walking towards the door "Ladies first"I gestured towards the door

"Thank you" said Piper smiling

After they both passed I walked them to the guest rooms.

**Piper's POV**

Okay, I am 99.9% sure this is a dream! I am here walking and talking next to the _hottest _boy in existence! How could it be reality? It's just too good to be true. Patricia clears her throat. Wait a sec…Patricia is walking behind us…okay so maybe this is not a dream. If it was, I would not have my grumpy sister walking behind me, killing the moment! I'll talk to her about that later.

"So since you've never been to Miami before I could show you around? If you'd like"

"Sure! I would love to!" I beamed. Alone, with _him. _Okay now this has to be a dream. We stood there smiling at each other. Until Patricia had to ruin the moment again._  
_

"I would love to watch you two get all mushy and crap, but I have an IPod that needs charging" she snapped

"Patience yacker" we walked around the corner to four rooms. Two on the left side of the hall and two on the opposite side.

"Here are the guest rooms, take your pick"

I stood by one of the rooms on the right and Patricia took the one beside me. She didn't hesitate to get away from us and went straight into her room, slamming the door shut. I looked up at the boy who was standing beside me.

"Oh I'm Eddie by the way" he said

"Piper" i said while in a trance, he chuckled

"I know you already told me remember?" he said smiling

"Oh, right" I blushed making him laugh again

"See you later Piper" he said walking away

"Bye Eddie" I said lamely as he walked around the corner. I quickly went into my room, which luckily already had my suitcase in, and pressed my back on the door. I sighed contently; I have a feeling this holiday is going to be a lot better than I thought.

**_I'm kinda suffering from lack of self-esteem so I'll probably update when I get more reviews. Thanks Chi x _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!You guys are amazing!Love the way you guys are talking about Piper and Eddie haha! I don't wanna spoil it though so can't tell you! What I will tell you is, pay close attention to the way Eddie acts towards Piper and Patricia and what he notices about them, then you'll know. Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

"Oh I'm Eddie by the way" he said

"Piper" Eddie chuckled

"I know you already told me remember?"...

Even though I shouldn't care, I couldn't help but listen. They think I can't hear them but I can. Yeah I went into my room as soon as I got here but that doesn't mean I'm not listening, my IPod only started charging.

"Bye" I heard footsteps and then a door close. Of course, little miss perfect gets as she demands once again. I sighed. I feel like playing my guitar, since I basically have no IPod. I start to look around the room for my guitar, this room is big, bigger than my room back home. I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Urgh what now. I open the door to see Piper with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes Piper?" I said blankly I wasn't in the mood to talk to the princess of the castle. She strolled into the middle of the room; she really has to stop barging in.

"Trixie you'll never guess what happened! Ed-"

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Will I care?" I asked raising an eyebrow

She rolled her eyes "Okay but Patricia, I need you to do me a favour, please?"

"What is it Piper?"

"You know when Eddie offered to show me around Miami?" I nodded not sure where she was going with this. "Could you come with me? I don't think I can go on my own" I just stared at her, was she expecting me to waste several beautiful hours of my life with…Romeo and Juliet? I honestly rather go to Justin Bieber concert.

"Are you serious?" I said still surprised

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" after a minute of staring at her I decided to speak.

"B-But _why_? I haven't done anything wrong why do I have to get punished!" I exclaimed, laughed. I wasn't joking, just walking down the hall was torture enough let alone spend a whole day with them.

"Trixie you cannot be serious, all you have to do is just be there" she gave me that pleading look that I just could not bare to say not to. I sighed. "Fine"

"Yes! I love you Patricia!" she squealed and ran out the door. The things I do for my sister.

**Eddie's POV**

I'm in my room just playing my guitar, thinking, about Piper. Is that bad? I mean I get what Edward saw in her, she's a nice girl that obviously has a good heart. I can't believe I just said that but that's what Edward does to me. Edward, my twin brother. My dead, twin brother. I miss you man. I still remember that day, only 2 year ago, when I lost him.

_I walked into the living room to see my mom crouched down on the couch. "Hey Mom where's Ed-"She looked up at me with a phone in her hand, with red puffy eyes. "Mom what's wrong? You've been crying" she smiled weakly and gestured for me to sit beside me. "Come and sit here Edison" Edison, my full name...this can't be good. _

"_Whatever it is mom I swear I didn't do it this time!" she laughed. She was...laughing? okay now I'm totally confused. _

"_No Edison, we need to go to the hospital, I've...got some bad news" she croaked _

"_Why? What's happened mom tell me!" she hesitated, and then broke down._

"_He's gone! He's gone Eddie! He's gone!" she burst into tears burying her head in her hands._

"_Hey, it's okay" I said softly trying to comfort her "who's gone?" she looked up at me, answering my question. Edward, Edward was gone._ _He was hit by a car, only 15. When I got to the hospital all of the doctors said they were sorry. Sorry wasn't enough, 'sorry' couldn't bring my brother back. _

It's funny because the day before he mentioned Piper, we were just randomly looking through the photo albums when we came across a picture of him and Piper. He started talking about how if he ever saw her again, he would get to know her better. He said that there was something about her that made her different.

_Looking through the photo album we came across a picture of a redhead girl and Edward standing beside each other captioned 'Piper and Edward 9 years old'_

"_Oh yeah I remember Piper" he said _

"_You remember her? Dude that was 6 years ago"_

"_Well how could I forget her? There was something about her that just…I don't know made me feel weird, she'd different, if I ever get a chance to see her again I would try to get to know her better"_

_I rolled my eyes "you're always the emotional twin" I laughed _

"_I'm serious, promise me that if you ever get to meet her, you'll get to know her for me?" I was kind of confused at first but then realisation hit me. _

"But Ed-"

"_Promise me Eddie" he pressed _

"_I promise" _

But her twin, Patricia, she's definitely something. I've never witnessed anything like it, she's different, like _way_. But then again I just met her, tomorrow she could turn out to be some Justin Bieber or One Direction crazed fan that does nothing but tries to gain attention from boys. Guess I'll just have to see.

_**Yeah so that's the chapter! I tried to make the chapters a bit longer but i'm not sure that exactly worked...anyways thanks again for the reviews! Chi x **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked my little twist**__** Yeah I know, it would have been easier if Eddie's twin was alive so that he would go with piper, but I thought it would be more fun to see you guys get worked up over Piper and Eddie. I know I'm evil, I've been told. Anyways enjoy the story, REVIEW. Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

My eyes flew open, waking up to a bright light on my face. Morning already? I turned to look at my clock, 9 in the morning, so early. Knowing I wasn't going back to sleep, I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I got to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. Looking in the mirror,I always feel like Edward is still here with me, which is probably why I look in the mirror all the time. I know it sounds weird but I'm still sane right?...don't answer that. I had a quick shower and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I'm starving!

As I walk towards the kitchen I start to smell pancakes, mmm just what I need right now . " Morning Honey, " my mum greeted me as I walked into the kitchen "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, your favourite" she said smiling. Why is she in such a good mood today?

"Thanks Mom! Why you so happy today?" I said raising my eyebrow

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy Edison" she retorted

"This happy? No" I responded smirking. She chuckled.I sat down at the table watching her put a stack of pancakes on a plate and handing it over to me.

"So, what do you think of the girls?" she asked. That reminded me that Yacker isn't here yet. I wonder where she is.

"Yeah, they're cool" I said stuffing pancake into my mouth.

"Good because, Paul, Pamela and I are going to dinner tonight so you three will end up home alone"

I stopped eating for a second thinking about whether that's a good or bad thing. "Hmmm, yeah okay" it didn't seem too bad I guess, it would give me time to get to know Piper…and annoy Patricia. I smiled at the thought. Okay so being home alone with the twins started to seem like a better opportunity than I thought. I started stuffing pancake into my mouth again.

"Good morning Helen, hi Eddie!" exclaimed a voice. I looked up from my pancakes to see Piper coming through the door and sitting at the table. Well, at least I _think _its Piper. "_Good morning Helen, hi Eddie!" _ yeah I'm pretty sure it was Piper, yacker wouldn't have been so polite.

"Hello Piper, would you like some pancakes?" my mom asked

"Yes please" she answered, smiling politely.

"Hey Piper" I said smiling. She returned a smile, blushing and started to eat her pancakes. I feel like an animal eating around her, while I am just stuffing pancakes into my mouth, she cut them up into pieces using a knife and fork, and then slips the pieces into her mouth. Why so neat?. I was brought back to reality when yacker walked in.

My mom handed her a plate of pancakes causing her eyes to widen. "Chocolate chip pancakes! My favourite! Thanks Helen!" with that she sat down at the table stuffing pancake in her mouth. WOW she eats just like me…weird. My mom chuckled.

"Well looks like you two have something in common then" she said referring to me and yacker. Yacker looked up from her plate and acknowledged my presence.

"Slimeball" she 'greeted'

"Good Morning to you too yacker" I replied smirking

"Why would it be with you here"

"ooo that one stung" I replied sarcastically, still holding my signature smirk on my face.

"mmm" she said with a smirk and then went back to her plate of food. She was wearing dark jeans with a dark purple top. She didn't wear much make up, which is cool i guess. Not really sure what kind of makeup but from what my mom always yacks about I'm guessing she just wearing mascara and blush. I know it's not very manly to know these stuff but it's not _my _fault! Blame my mom! After breakfast the twins and I went upstairs to the other living room. I was just sitting on a couch listening to sick puppies, the usual, while the twins sat on the couch beside me talking. Or should I say Piper talking and yacker pretending to listen but really listening to music. It's really obvious I'm surprised Piper hasn't noticed yet.

**Piper POV **

When Helen said that we were going to be home alone with Eddie tonight I couldn't help but smile. A big empty house with no parents and a hot boy=Piper's Paradise! There's still Patricia though but she'll probably just go to her room and listen to music or something, which means Eddie's mine!

"Be right back" Eddie said over his shoulder, walking out of the door.

"Patricia, can you believe we're going to be alone with Eddie tonight!" I squealed

"mmm" Patricia said barely paying attention. I shook her to try and get her attention.

"Patricia! Are you even listening?" I raised my eyebrow

"huh what? Yeah sure"

"Okay then, what did I just say" I challenged

She groaned "urgh I don't know...something about Eddie?" she said getting annoyed

"No! … well yeah but you still weren't listening! Patricia!" I whined

"Whatever" she said getting up "I'm going to go and look for my guitar now" with that she just walked out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

**Patricia's POV**

I walked out of the door heading towards my room. I'm sick of Piper going on about Eddie,about how she wants to marry him and how their children will be beautiful and crap. It doesn't even make sense because she doesn't even know the guy! He could be a serial killer for all we know! Okay that's highly unlikely but still, he could hurt her and then she'll come crying to me. There is _no _way I'm going to deal with Piper depressed, it would drive me crazy. I get to my room and start rummaging through the draws, trying to find my guitar.

If there's anything more annoying than Piper and her boy problems then it's me losing my guitar, when I need it most. I sighed angrily. Piper's room! It's probably in Piper's room. I walk towards Piper's room when I find the door wide open…which is weird. As I walk into the room I notice blonde hair from under the bed.

_**That's the chapter! Sorry for the late update I had a severe case of writers block it was INSANE and a lot of homework. So yeah generally life but it's half term (wooo!) so I should update more. I might update again tonight but I'm not sure. Anyways review! Chi x **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Yeah i know 2 chapters in on day, well i'm doing it to make up for the days I've missed. Hope I'm forgiven! Anyways this is Chapter 8 (honestly didn't think I would get this far) read, review, Chi x **_

Eddie? How funny would it be if Piper caught him! Ha! I would love to see his face, too bad Piper isn't here. Wait…Piper doesn't need to be here, I'm her _twin_. Ha! This could be funny!

"Eddie?" I asked pretending to be horrified, pretending to be Piper. His head shot up from under the bed, making him hit it head in the process. I held back a laugh.

"Ow! Damn it!" He said crawling from under the bed and rubbing his head, as soon as he saw me he started to look nervous.

"Eddie what are you doing in my room?" I questioned still pretending to be Piper

"Oh…Uh, hi Piper" he said smiling nervously

"And why are you holding my diary!" I shouted. I actually didn't really give a crap what he was doing, it wasn't even her diary.

He looked at the notebook he was holding and then back to me. "Piper! I-It's not what it looks like, I was just…" I tried to hold back my laugh but I just couldn't take it anymore! It was too funny! He looked like he was being accused of murder.

I burst out laughing.

**Eddie's POV**

I couldn't find my Beats. I looked everywhere in my room but it wasn't there. Where the heck are they! I sighed angrily. The last time I was angry about losing something it was when I lost my guitar. I hate losing my guitar, especially when I really need it. Okay back to headphones. I thought back to when I used them last. It was when I was clearing up the guest rooms.I last used it when I was clearing up Piper's room... I walked over to Piper's room and checked she wasn't in there. I looked around before I walked in. She has Justin Bieber posters?and she brought them with her? Wow someone's a _little_ obsessed. I started looking in the draws, shuffling through what I found in them. Underwear, ew. No Headphones, urgh.

I decided to look under the bed, but still not headphones. Then I saw a tiny notebook that was labelled "Piper" I picked it up when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Eddie?" Oh no…please tell me that's not Piper. I shot my head up trying to see who it was, only to hit my head on the bottom of the bed. Ow! Maybe I should come out from under the bed first.

"Ow! Damn it!" I complained crawling out from under the bed. As soon as I stood up and saw Piper, I started to get nervous. What will she think of me now? She would think I'm some perv!

"Eddie what are you doing in my room?" she questioned

"Oh…Uh, hi Piper" I said smiling nervously. Maybe if I try to be funny she would forget about it? Didn't seem to work, she just seemed horrified. Could this get any worse?

"And why are you holding my diary!" she shouted. Great! It just got worse I looked at her diary in my hand and then back to Piper. How am I going to get out of this?

"Piper! I-It's not what it looks like, I was just-" I didn't bother finishing, waiting for the eruption that awaited me but instead, she burst out laughing. She was laughing? I'm so confused, girls are weird.

"Your-Your face!" she said obviously struggling to breathe.

"Wait! What are you..." Then realisation hit me like a brick. It wasn't Piper it was Yacker. I frowned "Oh" This only made her laugh harder, which resulted in her literally rolling on the floor laughing. I just stood there trying to get a grip of what just happened. I just embarrassed myself…big time. Oh my God.

When she calmed down , she finally managed to stand up and speak. "You should have seen your face! Priceless! You know I never thought you'd be so easy" she said smirking

"Yacker! What are you even doing here?" I asked faintly blushing.

"Oh no, no, no! _I _should be asking _you _that question, slimeball" Damn I was hoping she wasn't going to ask that, it only makes the situation more awkward. I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"It's a long story okay!"

"I got time" she pressed crossing her arms

I sighed in defeat. "Fine I was looking for my headphones"

"That doesn't seem like such a long story" she said raising her eyebrow. "But why would it be in my sister's room?"

"_That's _why it's a long story" I explained .She laughed.

"What?" I asked, I hope she still isn't laughing about the little prank otherwise she would never let me live it down.

"Are your headphones blue beats?" She asked

"Yeah How did y-" I started to ask, confused before she cut me off

"Did you look by the window?"

"No?..." I looked behind me towards the window and saw my headphones. There were right in front of me, by the window, like she said. How did she know? I grabbed them and looked back to yacker but she was gone. I ran down the hall and saw a red headed walking back to the living room.

"Hey yacker!" I called after her, she stopped and turned around

"Weasel"

"How did you know where they were?"

" Unlike you, I have a good eyesight" she mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, Piper doesn't need to know about this little incident right?"

She laughed "I don't rat people out weasel"

"Whatever, well…thanks Yacker" I said smiling

"Don't get used to it" she scoffed. I laughed walking into the living room.

**Piper's POV**

So I'm sitting here thinking about what will happen tonight, maybe I could get to know Eddie better. The real Eddie. And of course other stuff like his favourite colour, book, favourite type of music. I wonder if he can play an instrument, a talented boy is my type of boy. I was separated from my thoughts when Eddie and Patricia walked in _together, _talking _and_ laughing. What? That should be _me _walking and laughing with Eddie, not Patricia, she doesn't even like the guy, does she?

"So where have you guys been?" I asked getting a little suspicious

"Yeah where have you been, slimeball" Patricia asked Eddie, laughing. Eddie just glared at her and spoke to me instead. Nothing must be going on then.

"I lost my headphones so I went to go and find them" he told me, I nodded. Patricia started laughing.

he sighed "What about you yacker?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"I was-uh…"

"She was looking for her guitar" I said finishing her sentence

"Piper!" she gave me her 'I'm gonna kill you' look

"What? Was he not supposed to know that?" I asked

"No Piper he was not" she shot back, giving me one of her death glares

Eddie's eyes widened, I guess he didn't see that coming. "You play guitar?" he asked, obviously still shocked.

"Maybe" Patricia mumbled

"Wow. Who knew you could be talented yacker" he smirked. He looks so hot when he does that, just saying.

"Who knew you could give a complement?" they both laughed. The way their voices fit together in perfect harmony made me jealous. I know I shouldn't be, but I honestly can't help it.

_**Well that's the chapter, I know it was crap but the next chapter will be better! Hopefully! Tell me what you think of it? Review! Chi x **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! You guys still wondering about Piper and Eddie? I'm still not going to tell you regardless! Yeah anyways this is chapter 9, it starts later that day when their parents go out, read ,review! Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

The most torturous hours of my life awaits me…oh only God can help me now. Might as well start making a playlist now. I get my IPod from my drawer and start making a new playlist, I named it 'For my hours in hell' so whenever I have to stay with slimeball and Piper for hours I'm prepared. I scroll down all of my songs, putting mostly sick puppies into my playlist but a bit of Paramore and Linkin Park. Then I heard the front door close.

**Eddie's POV**

Home alone with the twins starts I 5…4…3…2..."EDDIE!" My mom called from the front door. "YES MOM!" I called back walking towards the front door. When I got to the door, my mom wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a death hug. "Mom-can't-breathe!" I gasped. She pulled away and smiled apologetically. "Sorry baby, we're going now, behave yourself okay?"

"yeah" she looked me in the eyes

"I'm serious Eddie don't do anything stupid" she warned. I didn't really understand why she was being so serious until I actually understood what she meant by 'behave yourself'. My eyes widened "Mother!" I fake gasped at her while she chuckled.

"Just making sure, be back by ten" she called over her shoulder, walking out of the door. Okay so it's 7 o' clock now meaning I have 3 hours with the twins.

**Piper's POV **

Piper's Paradise is now here! But what are we going to do for the next 3 hours? We could go for a walk along the beach? Wouldn't that be so romantic! Where is Eddie anyway? Then he walked in, wow didn't see that coming. I smiled at him and he returned my smile. Patricia was just listening to music not even bothering to look at him. Eddie sat on the sofa and put his headphones on. Is it bad that I watch his every move? Never mind. Wait I always notice him but does he notice me? Does he like me? I _need _to know! Maybe Patricia could ask him for me, just maybe not tonight, I don't want to make anything awkward.

"Piper!" I noticed Eddie was waving his hand in front of me, how did I not notice that!

"huh? What?" I said realising how close we were. He took a step back, probably realising too.

"I _said _what do you want to do?" I just stared at him, completely embarrassed…and enchanted by his eyes.

"Piper, are you okay?" oh no I did it again. He looked at me, his face full of concern. Concern for me? That must be a good sign right?

"Uh-Yeah I was just…uh..."

"Lost in thought?" he finished

"Yeah, lost in thought!" I replied too quickly. He looked at me, still concerned but more confused.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" he shrugged I was hoping I wouldn't have to suggest the beach myself but looks like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands.

"Well we could go to the beach , that sound good to you?" I suggested praying he would say yes, fingers crossed.

"Yeah sure, sounds cool, what about Yacker?" It would be nice for me and Eddie to be alone but I honestly don't think I could handle it. I would mess up one way or another.

"Yeah I'm sure she won't mind, hey Trixie" I said shaking her. She took out one of her earphones and glared at me. "What?" she snapped

"We're going to the beach, you coming?" I asked. She rolled her eyes

"Urgh no way"

"Oh come on Trixie" I whined giving her my 'I can't do this on my own' look

"Yeah come one Trixie" Eddie teased with a smirk. Patricia glared back at him and then smirked.

"Fine, I'll come, but don't expect me to be nice…Edison" with that she walked towards the door while Eddie and I just sat here, scared of the hostility in her voice. She actually sounded like she was going to murder us.

"Are you guys coming or what?" she asked looking back at us impatiently

Eddie nodded, lost for words and stood up. We walked out the front door towards the beach.

**Patricia's POV **

I meant what I said, walking on a beach, with Piper and her 'new found love' is the recipe for torture and Piper knows, which is why I refuse to be nice. I'll probably just go somewhere else while they get all lovey dovey. Right now they were just walking in front of me while I was just trailing behind.

**Piper's POV**

Walking with Eddie, on the beach, with the sun setting; it's just the perfect setting!

"So, Piper I would like to get to know you better if you d-" he started

"Yeah sure ask me!" I blurted out. Come on Piper keep it together, I thought to myself. Eddie chuckled

"Cool, well what kind of music do you like?" he asked

"Most music actually, I guess I have to, but mostly pop and classical" I answered truthfully

"What do you mean you have to?"

"Oh I go to a music school so yeah" I answered causally

"Music school? Wow you must be really talented"

"Yeah I guess I am"

"well who are your favourite music artists/bands?" he asked

"Artist Justin Bieber, bands one direction, and you?" I asked curiously, I was more interested in him than giving him my life story. He thought about that for a second.

" Favourite band Sick Puppies, but I also like Linkin Park and Paramore, they're both amazing" he said smiling

Sick Puppies? That sounds like the band that Patricia listens to. I decided to forget about that and focus on getting to know him.

"So do you play any instruments?" I asked

"Yeah guitar, don't think I'm good though and you?" he said doubtfully

" well I play the violin,viola,guitar,piano,organ,trombone,trumpet, clarinet and the flute" I answered casually. Eddie's eyes widened

"How did you manage that?"

"I didn't" I replied giving him a weak smile. Thinking about my childhood of music lessons really does make me depressed. I never got a chance to be a kid.

"Hey Piper did you notice that Yacker's gone?" he asked changing the subject

"She's _what_?"I asked looking back. Patricia wasn't there. Are for the love of all that is holy, why does Patricia always ruin the moment.

I sighed "let's go and look for her" he nodded

**Patricia's POV**

So I decided to leave the lovebirds to their business so I can have some space. Being in a house with five people has its benefits but right now I'm not seeing them. You don't have time to think, especially when Piper can't go a minute without talking about Eddie. It's just _beyond _irritating. So me sneaking off was a good idea. I sat down on the sand and just randomly threw rocks into the sea. Why does Piper always gets what she wants, whenever she wants, wherever she wants. It's not fair because one way or another I get left behind. People just think, _you're twins it's always going to be Piper and Patricia_. It's always, _Piper…Who's Patricia _or _Piper…I don't care about Patricia._ That's why I hate being with my family, always being compared to Piper, I makes me feel like nothing. I change the song I'm listening to, to Odd one by Sick Puppies. I guess some of the words help me when I think like this.

_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one_

_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one_

_Odd one..._

"Hey yacker" a voice called urgh just when I was beginning to calm down. I looked up to see Eddie standing above. I stood up and wiped sand of my jeans.

"Would you like to tell me why you ran off like that?" he asked

"Nope" I answered simply and walked off. He caught up with me.

" Just don't do that again, Piper was worried"

I scoffed "Yes daddy" I teased he rolled his brown eyes

_**That's the chapter! on the next chapter I'm just gonna skip to the next day. Review Chi x **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Like I said on the last chapter I'm just going to skip to the next day, or it'll just drag to be honest. Anyways you know the drill. Chi x**_

**Piper's POV **

I can't stop thinking about last night, it was amazing. I had fun just talking to Eddie about himself. I learnt a lot about him, like he likes to play sports such as soccer and football (or as we English people call it football and rugby-well it looks like rugby anyway). Even though I learnt so much about him, I can't help but feel that his hiding something. When I asked him whether he had any siblings, I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes and he quickly changed the subject. I wonder why?

But from learning stuff about him I've noticed something. He's so much like Patricia. I hate to admit it but Patricia has more in common with him than I do. Same favourite bands, type of music. They both have attitude, they both eat like animals and they both keep to themselves. After all of that I felt like I was getting closer and closer to him. I just hope he likes me because if he doesn't then I will be crushed, especially as I'm so used of getting what I want.

But I guess if I shouldn't keep my hopes up, then if he says he doesn't like me I won't be crushed. Hurt but not crushed. Urgh now I just _need_ to know if he likes me or not. It's 9 o' clock so Patricia probably won't be up but I _need_ to know! Then again she'll kill me if I wake her up. Urgh I don't care I'm that desperate! I get up from bed and head towards Patricia's room.

**Patricia's POV **

"Patricia, wake up"

I woke up to Piper shaking me. Urg I wasn't in the mood to talk to her so I just rolled the other way and tried to go back to sleep, hoping she would just go away.

"Patricia! I need your help" I wasn't going to listen, I just closed my eyes. Next thing I know I'm on the floor. I sat on the floor and glared at her. She shrugged.

"You wouldn't get up so I had to make you get up" I stood up and tried not to get angry and lose my cool. I sighed. "Well what do you want then" I snapped

"I need you to ask Eddie whether he likes me or not" she answered. She woke me up, at this time, because of Eddie…yep I'm going to kill her. The anger boiled up in my system, that's when I lost it.

"You woke me up at 9 in the morning because of EDDIE!" I yelled

"Uh yeah" she answered in a quiet voice

"Could you not have waited until I woke up? Can boy problems not wait?"

"I'm sorry but I _need _to know okay!" I sighed and I was about to say I would anyway until she said… "Besides it's not my fault guys don't like you" I stood there shocked, she did not just go there.

"That's it! Get out."

"Patricia-I" shaking my head, I cut her off, getting angrier by the second.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM PIPER!" I bellowed. She basically ran out of the room. Good. How could she possibly say that, just because I'm not as perfect as her? I know it sounds like nothing but when it comes to me it's a bit more than just your sister saying mean stuff. I've been compared to Piper all my life, by Family and family friends and even my own friends. But never, in my life, have I ever been compared to Piper, by Piper herself. That is truly how low you can get with me.

Well I'm obviously not going back to sleep, so I might as well have a shower. I walked to the bathroom, when I heard a familiar sound, coming from one of the rooms, I followed the sound to a Bedroom that had a piece of paper saying "Eddie" on it. I put my ear on the door to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Eddie likes Sick Puppies? Through the door I heard him blaring out 'you're going down' by sick puppies, that's like my second favourite song. Wow, I honestly didn't think he would be interested in that type of music, I'm impressed.

The music suddenly stopped, and I heard Eddie reaching for the handle. Crap, he can't catch me here. I sprinted down the hall and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Every time I look in the mirror I just think about how people compare me to Piper. _Why can't you behave like Piper, why can't you be talented like Piper, why can't you be like Piper?_ So in other words they're saying _why can't you BE Piper. _They don't want me here, that is why I was sent to boarding so right? So they could get rid of me.

After my shower I went into my room and got dressed. I decided to wear my Sick Puppies shirt today, with my navy blue jeans. I might just skip breakfast because I rather not face Piper to hear her apology. So instead of going to breakfast, I decided to learn how to play more songs on my guitar. I've already learnt all of the Sick Puppies songs that I have on my IPod so I'm starting to learn Paramore songs. I spent like two hours learning and playing songs on my guitar. I learnt four Paramore songs: Hallelujah, Decode, Careful and Ignorance. I learn songs kind of quick because I'm always learning songs, it's a way of avoiding my family when I'm at home and Joy always loves to hear me play.

I was in the middle of learning Pressure when I got a knock at my door, urgh. "Give me a second!" I put my guitar back in the case and put it under my bed, then walked to the door. When I opened the door, I was not surprised to see it was Piper standing at the door.

"What do _you _want?"

"Learning new songs?" she answered awkwardly

"You know I don't do small talk Piper, get to the point" I snapped

"Right" she answered playing with her fingers. I waited for her to continue.

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it I swear! It just slipped…"

I wasn't that angry, since I've been concentrating more on my guitar for the past 2 hours I've kind of forgotten about it. I just decided to forgive her because I can't be bothered to hold a grudge at the moment, and I want to get back to my guitar. I sighed

"Yeah okay" I said

"YAY! Thanks Trixie" she replied jumping for joy. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Trixie, don't kill me but can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Shoot"

"C-Could you still ask him? I _need_ to know"

"Fine" she hugged me

"Thanks Trixie you're the best!" I shrugged

"Yeah, Yeah I know do I have to ask now?" she nodded

I groaned "fine" and then I walked out the door, not really sure where I was going.

I walked into the living room and he was laying on the sofa as usual, I walked up to him and took his headphones off.

"Hey! I was listening to that you know!"

"Yeah I know" I said smirking

"I need to ask you something" we both stated at the same time. I raised my eyebrow and so did he. Okay…that was weird.

"I'll go first" we both said at the same time…again. Okay that was freaky.

"Okaaaay….that was weird; anyways I was wondering whether you guys would want to hang out today? I'm bored" he asked

"Yeah I'm sure Piper would love to" I rolled my eyes

"What about you" he asked raising his eyebrow

I shrugged "I'll think about it" he shook his head and chuckled

"Okay so what did you want to ask me?" he asked looking hopeful

"Do you like Piper?"

"Wow that was very straight forward, normal girls just do the whole 'I've got a friend' speech" I laughed.

"I hate that it's so irritating! I like to go straight to the point, now answer my question"

"Yeah she's a great friend , why?" he asked confused. I rolled my eyes, boys are so clueless.

"No, I meant more than a friend doofus"

He stared at me with blank expression before saying "Oh" he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Just answer the question so I can carry on with my life"

"Okay, well no, sorry" he smiled sympathetically. My eyes widened, I was surprised, I was almost positive that he liked her.

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing, it's just I was almost positive that you liked her" wait, why did I just tell him that?

"What? You jealous? Because there's enough Eddie to go around" he said smirking. I laughed.

"In my nightmare's Eddie Krueger!" he burst out laughing

"Freddie, it's Freddie Krueger" I rolled my eyes, not really caring whether it was Freddie or Eddie. I realised he was wearing a Sick Puppies shirt like mine.

"You like Sick Puppies?" we both asked at the same time. He seemed surprised and I pretended to act surprised because I didn't want him to know I was outside his door this morning.

"They're my favourite band" we said in unison again.

"I'm impressed Yacker, who knew you had a good taste in music?"

"Who knew you had a good taste in anything" I mocked with a smirk on my face. We probably spent like an hour talking about favourite songs, bands and generally music. I found out that we had a lot I common. He likes Paramore and Linkin Park as well. For once, we actually had a proper conversation with some occasional laughter; he's not that bad I guess.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"As long as it's not a romance film, sure, let me text Piper to come and meet us here" I answered reaching for my phone in my pocket. When I picked it up I saw the name 'Piper' on it. I must have butt dialled her…so she heard the whole conversation.

Uh Oh.

_**That's the chapter! I was just wondering whether you guys want a Peddie moment In like the next two chapters, if you do, leave a review. Chi x**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews glad you guys liked the last chapter! Okay so far you guys want a peddie moment, cool I'll work on it for the next chapter. This is chapter 11! But don't expect it to be great because at the moment it's past midnight. Anyways you know the drill, Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

Not really sure that's a good thing because she might not like the fact that I actually had a proper conversation with Eddie, especially as it was just after he said he didn't like her. Crap it was _just _after he said he didn't like her, that makes me look pretty bad. I need to go and talk to her.

"Give me a second yeah?" I said to Eddie as I walked out of the door. I went to Piper's room and knocked on the door. I heard a faint "Come in" and opened the door to see Piper laying down in bed crying.

"Hey Pipes" I said giving her a sympathetic smile, even though I've never been through the actual motions of liking a guy, I know it hurts so I try to be there for Piper. She rolled over and faced me.

"You C-"she started but I already knew what she was going to say

"I know, I'm sorry Piper" she adjusted her position and cried in her pillow, I sat down on the bed, next to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Piper please don't be upset" she continued to cry into her pillow. I just let her get all the tears out of her system before I spoke again.

"Piper?" I said softly. She sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah?" she sniffed

"You want to go and watch a movie?" I asked

She shrugged "Will Eddie be there?" I was worried she was going to say that, I rather have her there than me being alone with him, it would be awkward.

"Yes…" I said hesitantly, she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"Piper, even if he doesn't like you like that he still thinks that you are a great person, he likes spending time with you Piper and I personally think that's better than you being his girlfriend."

She looked shocked and confused "How?" she croaked

"Piper, couples break up leaving each other with a bruise that will be there for as long as they live and they most likely do not even speak to each other, friends are always there for each other and they don't hurt you." I said

"But Eddie-"

"Wants to be your friend because he looks up to you as a person and thinks you're awesome! He wants you in his life Piper" she looked up at me and smiled

"Thanks Patricia" she wiped her face and fixed her makeup.

"Anytime, now let's go watch this movie!" I said standing up. Piper stood up and walked out of the door with me behind her. When we walked into the living room , Eddie was sitting on the chair staring at his phone. He looked up.

"Hey Piper, you okay?" he asked looking concerned

"Yep! Now let's watch these movies then, I've been so bored!" she exclaimed. Wow she's a good actress but Eddie didn't seem to buy it.

"Okay, well what do you girls want to watch?" he asked warily

"Something romancy!" Piper said

"NO!" I shouted horrified by the idea. She gave me a pleading look, the one I can't say no to, this can't be happening.

"Piper, p_lease _don't do this to me!" I begged. She kept giving me that look until I finally gave in.

"Urgh FINE" I groaned. Eddie led us to a room that looked like a mini cinema.

"Romance on a big screen, total hell" I complained. Eddie chuckled

"Chill yacker we can watch a horror movie after" Finally! Someone who understand my taste in movies! How did he know I like horror movies?

"Thank you! But how do you know I like horror movies?" I asked

He chuckled again, what is he finding so funny? "Lucky guess" he shrugged but as he turned around to put the DVD in, he was smiling, weird. Throughout the whole movie I just listened to music, Romance is boring and disgusting.

**Piper's POV**

I was trying to watch the movie but I got a little distracted by Eddie, I still like him a bit but I can accept that he doesn't like me. Romance movies always help me anyway so I'm doing okay at the moment. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, Eddie.

"Piper" he whispered looking down at me.

"Yeah?"

"You heard didn't you?" oh no I'm not ready to talk about this with him yet so I pretend to play dumb.

"Heard what?" I asked innocently

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb" he said smiling, obviously pleased that he figured me out, he's good. I nodded.

"I'm sorry" he gave me a sympathetic smile "but for the record, I think you're an amazing person, you have a good heart, there should really be more girls like you." I smiled

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better" I said sighing with relief

"Good"

Okay so I don't really care if he doesn't like me back, he still thinks I'm amazing, I'll get over it. I know Eddie and I would never get together because we don't have much in common, _but _he _does _have some things in common with Patricia. Actually now that I think about it, they have a lot I common, which is why I'm going to get them together which will probably be hard because they both seem stubborn, but I'll make sure I do it.

**Patricia's POV **

So after the disgusting shit that is romance movies, we watched paranormal activity. It was nothing I wasn't really scared while Piper was there basically hiding behind Eddie's shoulder the whole time. Eddie thought I was scared as well tuh! In his dreams he was all like:

"You scared too Yacker, there's still space for one more" with that stupid smirk on his face. I actually laughed in his face he was being ridiculous. After the movie we pretty much went our separate ways. I decided to go to my room. I spent the next two hours learning more Paramore songs: That's what you get, Misery Business, Never let this go and Pressure. I was interrupted when I heard shouting.

**Eddie's POV**

"NO! I won't allow it!" I heard someone shout as I walked towards the kitchen, I stopped outside the door about to knock until I heard.

"I don't care Eric, as long as I'm alive he is not your son and you will never see him!" I froze. She was talking to my father? And he wanted to see me? That makes no sense, mom always said he left and never wanted to see us. The door flew open.

"Eddie, how much did you hear?" she asked panicking. I couldn't speak, I just stood there.

"Look E-Eddie, I-I can explain" she stuttered. I shook my head and walked away. She ran after me and kept calling my name.

"Eddie! Eddie please hear me out" she got my hand in her grasp.

"Don't touch me! HOW COULD YOU! I wouldn't have been angry if you told me like…I don't know? SEVEN YEARS AGO!" I yelled. She's never seen me so angry or even serious before.

"I'm S-" she started but I would kill her if she said that word even though she doesn't mean it.

"DON'T SAY IT!" I bellowed and then added "Because I know you don't mean it, I hate you" She let go of my arm and I stormed off.

_**Too harsh? I'm sorry but something needed to happen! Anyways I know I promised a peddie moment but I needed a build up to it so…this was the build up(You'll understand why later). I'll put it on the next chapter. Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, I'm sorry but I just HAVE to do a shout out. **_

_**Peddie4evas: Thank you SO much for your review I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I was smiling so much as I read your review thanks so much! Peddie moment will be on the next chapter. Chi x **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! So happy you guys are liking the story so far, just hope I can keep it up! I promised you a peddie moment so yeah you're going to get one! I'm going to skip to the next day by the way, I don't want It to drag. Chapter 12! You know the drill Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

Breakfast! I'm missing breakfast! What have I done to deserve this? This is my mom's fault. Okay so technically it's not her fault because she didn't _actually _say I couldn't have breakfast, I just refuse to go. Why _should _I go? Mom's going to be there and at the moment I'm not ready to talk to her. She has _no _idea what Edward and I went through when dad left…or didn't leave , urgh now I'm confused, okay when Dad wasn't there. Not only was our father not there, we had to deal with my mom. You would think after they split up my mom would be so upset, hold on to us and love us like we were the only people left right? Wrong. She basically went on a temper tantrum and blamed us for my dad 'leaving'. She would beat Edward and I, but me more because I reminded her of Dad, apparently. That's when my behavior went downhill, I would get into loads of trouble which would lead to more beatings from my mom. Thinking about that brings back bad memories.

_Got into a fight again today, I don't really care what the school thinks of me, I'm more worried about…Mom. She's going to kill me and I'm afraid that today will be my last time thinking that. I walk up to my house and stare at the door. Do I dare walk into that hell hole? Should I just run away and never look back? No. Mom would find me one way or another, and then I would definitely be dead. I want Dad, I miss him, I don't care what Mom says I don't believe he left. He's going to come back and make Mom come back to her senses and we'll be a family again. I took a deep breath, about to open the door when suddenly the door opened and a hand reached out and dragged me into the house. _

_I screamed, frightened of what I had coming for me. My mom. She help my ear in her fierce grip and pulled me towards…the room. The room where all my beatings took place. I dropped my bag on the floor and closed my eyes. Here goes nothing. I opened my eyes and saw her. _

"_Welcome home Honey!" what? Is this a joke? It's not funny, just creepy._

"_H-Hi Mom" I stuttered giving her a half smile._

"_DON'T SMILE AT ME MAGGOT!" She yelled in my face, flinging me to the other side of the room. I lay down on the floor, groaning, the pain was too much. I clutched my arm as the blood trickled down my elbow._

"_You got into another fight today" She spat, glaring at me in disgust. I didn't answer, I didn't want to answer and just wanted her stop playing around and kill me already. _

"_ANSWER ME!" She yelled kicking my arm again. I screamed in pain. _

"_Yes! I did" I answered trembling with fright, she saw the fear and loved it._

"_You worthless piece of shit" she spat at me "That's all you are and all you ever will be, that's why your dad left you know, he didn't want to know you and never will. Maybe I should just do him a favour and just kill you, so he'll never have to see your worthless face again"_

_I felt like I was in hell, as the burning rage sparked up inside of me, I couldn't take it anymore. _

"_THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT OVER WITH AND KILL ME! JUST KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" I yelled tears of hatred burst out uncontrollably. _

"_Why would I do that? That would just be the easy way out, you should live with all the pain-it's what you deserve" she said venomously. I let the words sink in as she walked out of the room. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. _

I shivered at the memory. She eventually apologised and stopped acting like that, she said that it was all in the past and we never needed to remember it again. How could I not remember it? It was the worst 2 years of my life, seeing her get worse and worse, it was traumatizing. I learnt something from the experience though, don't let people into your mind, if you're scared/upset hide it, you never know what people can draw from it. I was brought back to reality when my bedroom door opened.

"Knock Much?" I snapped. I looked up to see my mom entering my room awkwardly.

"Sorry honey it's just-" I cut her off

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you? How do I know you're not going to lie to me again?" she went across the room to sit on my bed.

"You're still bothered about that? I thought you would have been over that by now? What happened to that 'I don't give a crap' attitude that I know and love?" she said smiling awkwardly. I felt like I was going to explode, after everything that she's done she just expects me to forget. Not this time.

"Are you for fucking real!" I bellowed. She sat there, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"After ALL you've done to me! After calling me a worthless piece of shit; comparing me to dad; beating me until I was almost dead! TWICE; wishing me to be dead; blaming me for my dad leaving; saying that he never wanted to know me when that was all a FUCKING LIE!" I paused then continued.

"I told you, you never needed to remember that" she croaked. I shook my head vigorously.

"HOW COULD I MOM I WAS TRAUMATIZED!" I almost screamed "YOU are the reason why I've always gotten in trouble, I could barely deal with dad 'leaving' and you made it worse! You've always wanted me to forget but I won't forget this, not this time" with that I walked out of my room, slamming the door shut. This would be so much easier if Edward was here, which is why I'm going to a place where I can see him our favourite place.

**Patricia's POV**

It's time for breakfast and Eddie isn't here yet, he usually gets here before me. I wonder what's up with him, he hasn't been himself lately, and yesterday he didn't even eat his dinner. He didn't _e_at I've probably only known him for two days but I still know that he loves to eat. I look over at Eddie's mum and she looks sick, probably wondering about him too. Piper looked worried too, they've decided to be friends and I can tell Piper's okay with it but still a little disappointed. I decided to ask Eddie's Mom what's up, not that I care…just curious.

"Helen, where's Eddie?" I asked cautiously. She looked up from her newspaper.

"I was hoping you and your sister knew actually, let me go and talk to him" she replied calmly while walking out of the room.

"Why do you care Trixie? Do you miss your slimeball?" she teased smirking. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Okay Piper, 1. Don't call him slimeball that's my thing 2. He's not _my _slimeball he's _the _slimeball so shut up and 3. No" she laughed and nodded. Ten minutes we heard a door slam and Eddie walking angrily past the kitchen and out the door. He walked _past _the kitchen and not into it, there is definitely something wrong with him.

Helen stumbled into the kitchen looking like she was dead. "Please help me, Eddie's gone"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Piper asked

"I don't know he just left!" Helen sobbed I nodded.

"Piper we need to help, you go and find Eddie and calm him down while I talk to Helen" I was about to walk over to Helen when Piper grabbed my arm.

"No" she stated firmly. I looked at her surprised, what was she doing?

"What do you mean no! We have to help Piper Eddie co-"

"No I mean you're going to find Eddie and I'll comfort Helen"she stated simply

"What? Why me?" I protested while Piper walked over and stood by Helen, comforting her.

"Patricia, you and Eddie are so alike that you and him are basically the same person! You'll know what to say to him, I won't" I thought about that for a second and was about to argue until she cut me off

"No Patricia, go! He could be anywhere" she ordered I nodded and walked out of the house. I stood there dumbfounded, where could he be? Okay if I was Eddie (which apparently I am) where would I go? I thought to myself. I thought about that for a second and headed towards the beach.

I looked around the beach and I got nothing, guess I'm not like him then. I eventually decided to give up and go to the place on the beach that I went to, when I was hiding from Piper and Eddie. As I reached the spot I recognised a familiar looking blonde haired boy sitting down on the sand. EDDIE! Wow so maybe we are exactly alike! I sat next to him and for a few minutes I pretended he wasn't there and threw rocks into the sea.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. I was surprised at the sudden hostility but ignored it anyway.

"looking for you" I answered simply not turning to face him. I threw another rock into the sea and he did the same.

"Well now you've found me, can you go away now?" I turned to face him

"Your mum has been worried sick weasel, so don't start getting grumpy with me, I was just doing her favour" I said harshly

"Oh please , why would _she _care" he chuckled darkly "I'm nothing to her" he looked at the sand on the ground as if he was holding back tears. I would have never imagined him like this.

"She's your mother Eddie, of course she cares about you" he shook his head and I could tell he needed to get something off his chest.

"I know you need to tell someone what's on your mind, it's eating you alive, tell me"

He scoffed "Why should I, I barely know you"

"Because apparently you and me are exactly alike"

"Oh yeah? Alright tell me something that no one else knows about me" he said turning to face me. I thought about what people didn't know about me.

"You build walls, like your own defence and because of those walls you don't trust easy and you don't plan to put down those walls, but you know deep down that sooner or later you're going to trust someone." I paused looking at the ground and then back up to meet his face. His face was full of surprise and shame but I wasn't finished.

"You don't show your emotions because…you don't want to let anybody in because you don't know what they will draw from those emotions" I finished

"How did y-" he started

"Lucky guess" I said quoting him and smiled. He laughed weakly at the memory. Then he looked at the ground.

"Tell me Eddie" I demanded softly. He sighed and told me everything. Everything about his dad leaving, he way his mum treated him and why he stormed out this morning.

"By the look on her face this morning Eddie I still thinks she cares about you" I said cautiously.

"Why would she? I'm nothing special, I'm not really smart, polite, talented I'm just…Eddie" he whispered.

"You're right, you're just Eddie" I shrugged, he looked hurt.

"Well thanks for the news flash Patricia! You don't need to be here if you don't want to you know" he spat

"Well you're right aren't you? You're not really smart, you're Eddie. You're not polite, you're Eddie. You're not perfect you're Eddie, but if that what makes you Eddie then I personally wouldn't want it any other way" I stated truthfully

His face softened. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded and smiled.

"You're amazing Patricia" he said as he embraced me in a hug, it was kind of an awkward hug but I liked it. When we came apart I noticed how close we were and it started to get really awkward.

"Well, I've broken enough personal rules for today, you ready to go yacker?" he asked standing up and holding his hand out.

"Yep!" I said taking his hand. We started walking back to his house when he pushed me into the water. I glared at him while he just stood there laughing.

"Okay, I'm sorry here "He said holding his hand out. I fake smiled, took his hand and pulled him into the water with me.

"Got you wet" we both said. Then we started splashing each other and laughing.

**_That okay? hope you guys liked the peddie moment i tried my best! thanks for the reviews i will try and update tomorrow! Chi x _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! So glad you guys are loving the story so far! Yeah I know there was a lot of drama in the last chapter but hey, it was all worth is right? If it didn't happen then there would be no peddie moment. Anyways you know the drill, Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

It's been two weeks since I found out about my dad and Patricia and I have been getting closer and closer. She understands me and what I'm going through so I've been spending a lot of time with her. She even got to meet some of my friends; Max, George, Ryan and Shane. I don't really think she likes him though because the first thing he said to her was "Hey baby, how about me and you go and take a ride eh?", I know what you're thinking what did she do? Well…let's just say that when he said it, she has a bottle of lemonade with her. Yeah that's right, she poured it on his face. It's was so funny.

Anyway, even though I've gotten really close to yacker, I haven't told her about Edward, I'm not really ready to tell her yet. Then again, I haven't even told her that I play guitar. Right now I'm in my 'chill out room' playing my guitar, mom has been really getting on my nerves so I just thought I would come here where she won't find me. I need some time by myself to think, I haven't really decided whether to forgive mom yet I guess I will eventually but when I finish high school, I'm moving out. I know mom won't like it but I don't need her permission, I'm going to talk to my dad about it. I know I don't even have my dad's number but, I have my ways.

If I'm going to talk to my mom it's only going to be about calling my dad, she probably won't let me at first but like I said…I have my ways. Plan A is that I just say that she owes me for all she's done and if that doesn't work I will just get it off of her phone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. Sick Puppies Odd one was playing, must be yacker. Yeah I set message tone for her, is that bad? I mean, I don't like her but she still means a lot to me. Okay so _maybe _I do like her, just _maybe_. No Eddie you're imagining things, I thought to myself. I turned my attention back to my phone.

(**Patricia**/_Eddie_)

**Entertain me slimeball :p**

_Haha what? Miss me already yacker?;) _

**Whatever, where are you anyways **

'_Oh Eddie, How I have missed you so! Come back to me!' _

**You wish Krueger! How about the Beach?**

_You know it's true! Sure meet you in 5?_

**It's a date :p**

For some reason I actually didn't find the idea of going on a date with yacker _completely _revolting, I mean it's yacker so I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be disgusting and sappy. Okay I have to stop thinking like this.

**Patricia's POV**

I was walking towards the door when I heard my mum and Eddie's mum talking in the kitchen, at first I thought they were having one of those annoying, uninteresting and ridiculous mother talks until I heard my name. I pressed my ear on the door so I could hear properly.

"Patricia? Well she's not as talented as Piper, well she's not talented at all" I heard my mum say, of course she would say that.

"But Edison told me that she plays the guitar, that's an amazing talent, you should be proud of her" Helen said disagreeing with my mother.

"Helen, I wish I could be, Piper can play so many instruments, she's a very good student as well and her behaviour is also excellent, she's the best daughter a woman could ask for"

Okay that one hurt a bit, but I wasn't going to let her know that. I opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation I was just wondering if the worst daughter in the world deserves a drink of water." I said blankly. Helen's looked up at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh and thank you Helen for standing up for me, it's nice that someone can see some good in me" I said sincerely, she nodded.

"Patricia-" my mum started but I cut her off

"No wonder it's always, Piper this, Piper that, Piper! Piper! Piper!" I mimicked throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Look-"

"NO! You're ALWAYS, comparing me to Piper and I've had enough! Do you not care about me at all?" I yelled as the hot angry tears slid down my cheeks. I was getting angrier by the second and it was only a matter of time before I finally cracked.

"It's okay, I've always knew you felt that way! It's always perfect Piper then then the screw up Patricia! And don't think I don't know that you wish I was never born! Don't think that I don't know that's why you sent me to boarding school to _rot, _don't think I don't know that you hate me. Because I do know, I've always known. It's okay I don't mind you hating me, because I hate you too, YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN A MOTHER TO ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!" With that I stormed out of the room and out of the house, I didn't know where I was going. The only thing I knew was that I had to get away from _there_.

**Eddie's POV**

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN A MOTHER TO ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!" someone yelled and the next thing I heard was the front door slam. Yacker. Oh no, what's happened. I raced downstairs to see Piper crying.

"Piper, what's up? What's going on" I asked worried, was she okay? Was Patricia okay? Piper continued to sob, until she said…

"P-P-Patricia r-ran out" she stuttered between sobs. I sat down beside her and comforted her.

"I know where she will be just stay here and I'll go and get her" her face lit up.

"You do? Oh thank you Eddie!" I nodded

"No problem, I'll be right back okay? Stay here"

I ran out the door and headed towards the beach, I knew she would be there, we always hang out there. I walked over to our favourite spot when I noticed a familiar read head in a distance.

_**That's the chapter, I know it's a lot of drama but it's the only way I could build up to Peddie, you'll see ;) I'll probably update pretty soon Chi x**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Chapter 14 wow! Wouldn't have done it without you guys so thank you so much for the reviews! Okay so more drama in this chapter, another peddie moment, Patricia learns something about Eddie that she would have never guessed before! Anyways you know what to do Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

Patricia! Even though I knew she was here I was still relieved to see her. I walked up to her and sat next to her on the sand. She just sat there oblivious to my presence, throwing rocks into the ocean. The sun was setting and I don't mean to be mushy but it really looked beautiful.

"What do you want Eddie?" Wasn't really much of a question if you think about it because she knows exactly why I'm here, so I just said what she would not expect me to say.

"You were there for me yacker, so I want to be here for you" I replied simply, It does make sense after all.

"Well I don't need you to be here" she snapped. I was about to answer that when she said:

"No, I don't _want _you to be here" I tried to ignore the slight feeling of hurt that I felt when she said that and tried to focus on why I am here.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you're the one that wanted to meet up in the first place" I retorted, raising my eyebrow. She sighed in defeat and turned her body to face me.

"She doesn't want me Eddie" she murmured "She never did"

"Who doesn't want you Patricia? What happened, tell me"

"When I was coming to meet you by the door I heard you and your mum talking" she started, I grimaced at the thought of my mom, I still haven't forgiven her and if she's the reason why Patricia is upset I will never forgive her.

I nodded encouragingly signalling her to continue. "I heard my name and I heard my mum talking about me, my mum said I wasn't talented and she wasn't proud of me basically, and she compared me to piper! Once again!" she looked like she was about to cry.

"At least your mum stuck up for me"

I put my arm on her shoulder, she turned around and I hugged her. I let her cry into my chest, rubbing circles with my hand, on her back soothingly.

She sat up. "Why am I so unloved Eddie, why don't I mean something to anyone? What is it about me that make people not bother to even look at me?" she sobbed

"Patricia! Don't say that of course your loved you got Pip-"

"Piper! Piper it's always about Piper" she growled. This obviously isn't going to work without getting lovey dovey so prepare your buckets!you've been warned.

"Okay Patricia, I don't know how much you mean to other people, but I do know how much you mean to me" I reached my hand out and placed it on top of hers.

"You mean _a lot _to me, you are like the big sister I've never had, I could wake up in the morning with the worst mood ever but as soon as I spend a minute with you I would feel better. _i'm_ proud of you, I'm proud of how strong you are as a person, you're not nothing Patricia so please don't think that" i responded smiled wiping away her tears.

"Thanks Eddie, but you don't know how it feels to have a twin that is better than you, to have everyone compare you to them 24/7" she said sadly. Little did she know that I _do _know how it feels. I looked the opposite direction and removed my hands from hers. I could feel her curious stare on me, and it made me nervous, I looked down at my fingers as I fidgeted with them.

"Spit it out Eddie, I can tell you have something to tell me" she demanded

"Well Patricia, I actually know _exactly _how it feels to have a twin that is better than you" I said matter-of-factly still looking down at my restless hands.

"Oh? How does it feel?" she challenged I was a bit annoyed at how she doubted me but I didn't protest because I can kind of understand why she would find it hard to believe.

"Like it would be so much better if you weren't born" I took a quick glance at her to see that her face was full of confusion and surprise.

"How did you know that?" she asked. I took a long pause, debating whether I should tell her or just leave. Finally I settled with tell her. I took a deep breath.

"I…had a twin brother" I murmured still looking and the sand. I heard her gasp and looked at her face. She grimaced.

"Eddie if this is a joke then it's not funny"

"Why would I be joking!" I whispered fiercely. Her expression softened.

"You _had_, a twin brother?" she murmured softly, staring at me with sympathetic eyes. I nodded.

"Past tense" I croaked smiling weakly. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around me and embraced me into a hug.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting you yacker, not the other way around" I pointed out, laughing lightly. She pulled back and shook her head.

"I don't care" she stated and pulled me into another hug. We sat in that position for few more minutes until we realised it was getting dark.

"Come on yacker, its getting dark" I said getting up. She nodded and got up, clearing all of the sand on her shorts. While we were walking back to the house she started to ask me questions about Edward.

"What was his name? How did he react to your parents splitting up?" she asked cautiously, knowing my parents' separation is a soft topic for me.

"Edward, we were both devastated about it and always found a way to keep a smile on our faces. The problem started when my mom, got depressed" I paused, checking that she wanted me to continue, her eyes were filled with curiosity so I continued.

"When mom started beating us, I started to get in a lot of trouble at school while Edward was depressed. He wouldn't laugh or smile anymore, it was killing him"

"That's horrible, what was Edward like?"

"he was kind, funny, supportive, super smart, he didn't use girls, he wasn't a player and pretty much the complete opposite of me" I laughed

"Edward…why does it sound so familiar?" she thought to herself.

"As kids, we all used to play together, Piper and Edward were best friends before we moved" I reminded her. She looked at me, surprised.

"How did you remember that?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Well basically I didn't, Edward and I were looking through a photo album just before he died, we saw a picture of all of us as kids…he made me promise that if I ever met Piper I could get to know her better" I sighed "it was as if he knew he was going to die" I mused. We approached the house and yacker stopped a few feet away from the door.

"I don't think I can go in there Eddie, what I said wasn't nice…at all"

"Hey, what's new?" I joked giving her a quick wink, she laughed.

"True, but I'm serious Eddie, I told her that I hate her and that she's never been a mother to me and never will" she confessed

"Come on yacker, we can do this together, just go to your room and I'll sort everyone else out, make sure they give you time to cool off, it will be okay" I reassured her, offering my hand. She took my hand and nodded.

"I'm dragging you down with me slimeball" I laughed and nodded. We walked into the house and were surrounded by crying and 'thank god you're back's. yacker squeezed my hand and I squeezed hers back reassuringly.

"Patricia where have you been?!, do you kno…" Patricia's mom started, but I zoned out after that. I turned to yacker that looked like she was about to cry and whispered "go" she ran upstairs. I turned back to my mom, Pamela and Piper. They were all shouting at me.

"What's wrong with her Eddie!" "What did you say to her!" "What did you do!" I decided not to speak until they be quiet and listen. Once they were quiet, I spoke up.

"Calm down she's just upset, I suggest you give her time to cool off?" I suggested, but I was not taking no for an answer. They all nodded, except for Pamela who just started at me blankly, I ran upstairs to Patricia.

**Patricia's POV**

I don't really know why I'm so upset, I've known it for so long. It was probably the fact that I actually heard her say it…that's something completely different. I guess deep down, I always wished that what I thought was just in my imagination and she would say "don't be silly of course I'm proud of you, I love you Patricia" I guess that will never happen.

I will be forever lonely, no one will ever understand, well except for Eddie but he'll be In America. I wish Eddie really was my brother, then we could go through this together, he treats me like an equal and I like that. I was drawn away from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"If you're not Eddie then go away!" I shouted. The door opened to show Eddie with 'the smirk' on his face. Of course.

"Nice to know you love me so much yacker" he teased. I laughed

"Don't get used to it slimeball" I mocked sticking out my tongue; he laughed at my childish behaviour and smiled.

"Of course, how you feeling?" he asked, casually lying down on my bed.

"Better, thanks Eddie, I owe you one"

"You're welcome, and you don't owe anything, that's what brothers are for right?"

"Right" I agreed, lying down next to him.

_**That's the chapter! hope you liked it! It's June and I have a lot of exams in this month so I have a lot of studying to do…meaning, I might not be able to update much. Sorry! I probably will anyway but just in case I miss a day or two, I'm sorry! i think i should do some shout outs though so...**_

_**Winxjaderamsey-haha! sorry if i could update more i would! happy you're enjoying the story though!**_

_**FabinaPeddielove4ever- 0hh okay, sure i'll definitely consider that thanks, if i do a sequel i'll probably put her i that **_

_**Peddie4evas- great! so glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**Cloudiewithachanceofpeddie- thanks! and by the way i LOVE your pen name!**_

_**hudsonrose11-hahaha aww thanks! i'm glad you're enjoying it! i would have updated yesterday honestly but i fell asleep :L **_

_**Gymnasthoa- all in good time my friend, i'm trying to show the build up of their relationship and not just cut corners, hope i'm doing okay in that! **_

_**thank you ALL for the reviews i wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys! Chi x **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys are liking the story! You guys are awesome! I think I'm going to take a break soon, I've been getting really tired . But don't worry it will only be a day, you guys understand right? Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

Another day, another misery. Yesterday was full of so much drama I'm not sure I can show my face down there. To be honest, the sooner I get to England the better, because once I get back to Anubis, I won't come back. I don't care if I'm only 17 but I'm going to move out, Anubis is my home now. I just wish that Eddie would come with me, again not that I like him, he's my new brother and I intend to keep it that way.

I look over at my clock to check the time, 10 o' clock in the morning…so early. I decided to take my mind off things by playing my guitar, learning more paramore songs. That's when something weird happened. As I was playing, love's not a competition I accidently played a few wrong notes but, they actually sounded quite good together. So I added more notes along with it and actually came up with a melody. I'm writing a song?

After an hour of playing around with my guitar I had the music for my song done and some lyrics written. I've written a song before but that was years ago when I was first sent to boarding school. I was so insecure back then I needed something to help get my feelings out. I looked over my lyrics and realised I only just noticed what it was about:

…

_I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore_

_You should be happy with what you gave birth to that summer_

_If you want me to be just like her go clone her_

_Coz' I refuse to just keep being compared to her_

_It shouldn't be a competition, but she's winning_

_I know I shouldn't be so upset but honestly _

_I thought that maybe it was all in my head _

_Maybe I should listen to my gut next time _

_Rather than listen to my dreams instead _

_It shouldn't be a competition, but she's winning_

_Yeah, it shouldn't be a competition but she's winning _

_I always knew she was, you can see it, see it _

_ Yeah I always knew she was, you can see it, see it see it _

_Maybe if I was gone you would be satisfied _

…_._

I was just finishing writing the lyrics when my stomach rumbled. I'm _so _hungry, but I am not going downstairs! No way! Urgh so what do I do now. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted "hey Eddie" Eddie walked in, hiding something behind his back.

"You weren't at breakfast" he said sitting next to me

"Yeah well I don't really want to see them right now, but I'm _starving" _I whined_,_ he just stood there with a smug look on his face. What's he up to?

"You're welcome" he pulled his hands from behind his back and handed me a plate of pancakes. My eyes widened as I grabbed the plate, stuffing pancakes in my mouth.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" he asked sarcastically, feeling smug. He chuckled. ignoring his comment I decided to thank him for feeding me. I nodded.

"mmmm Eddie thanks so much, you're amazing!" he laughed, watching me violently stuff pieces of pancake into my mouth. Once I was finished, I remembered the reason why Eddie had to bring me food. I can't believe this stupid situation is making me miss breakfast. Why does my life have to be so fucked up? Urgh, would be better if I wasn't even alive. I would have considered the idea if there wasn't something in my life that was worth living for. But there is.

"Yacker!" I immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Huh what?"

"You were thinking out loud…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Shit, that's not good. I curse myself for even, thinking to myself when he's right next to me! Oh for the love of all things holy! Why can't I do anything right for once.

"Yacker it's fine, I'm glad you think there's something worth living for" he assured me softly. I hung my head in shame and shook my head saying nothing.

"Hey, I want to show you something" he said loosening the tension. I looked up at him raising my eyebrow. He sighed.

"Come on! And bring your guitar"

"_Why?" _I asked suspiciously. He rolled his brown eyes.

"Oh, Just come already!" he demanded grabbing my wrist with one hand and taking my guitar with the other.

"Eddie! Let go of me! Where are we going!"

"You'll see" he answered simply. I groaned as he dragged me along the corridors. We stopped outside his bedroom door. So he wants to show me something…in his room…so weird. WOAH! Hold up! He wants to _show me something _in his _room_. No, he couldn't, could he?

"Uh, E-Eddie" I stuttered nervously

"Yeah? You alright yacker? You look kind of nervous"

"Eddie, you said you want to show me something, and we're outside your bedroom…please tell me you're not doing what I think you are…"

"What hell are you-" his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Patricia Williamson!" he exclaimed. Then he started laughing uncontrollably.

"You-thought-I-was-gonna-" he said between laughs, struggling to breathe. I blushed.

"I'm sorry but it looked pretty bad!" I argued. He caught his breath and scoffed.

"Oh _please _I'm not going to rape you yacker, I'm not that kind of guy" he said rolling his eyes. He opened the door and went in while I trailed behind. I sighed relieved.

"Good because I-woah" he shut the door, and pinned me against the door with his arms leaning on the door above my head.

"Or am I?" he breathed, eyes filled with passion. His lips dangerously close to mine. I couldn't move or breathe; it was either because I was so scared or I actually didn't mind how close we were. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked me in the eyes. What the hell is happening? I was paralyzed at the sight of how serious he looked when all of a sudden he burst out laughing, taking several steps back. Talk about confusion. I exhaled through my mouth.

"Your face!" he said laughing. I felt my face go cherry red. He did not just do that! And the worst part is, I didn't do anything! I should have kicked him or something, now it looks like I actually like him. Oh crap this is not good. I hit his arm playfully.

"EDDIE! That was NOT funny! I thought you were actually going to rape me!" I exclaimed as he continued laughing.

"Hey! That's what you get for thinking I'm a perv! Besides, think about it, why I would need a guitar to rape you?" he shot back, eyebrow raised. I thought about that…Good point.

"hmmm touché" he shook his head and faced a wall. "Well, here we are!"

"A wall? Is this a joke? Where are we going Eddie?"

"Just a place where I go to when I'm feeling down, and it's not just a wall" he started drumming a random beat on a wall and then the wall slid up, revealing a room.

It was a huge blue room, with two black leather sofa's in the centre. There was a mini fridge and guitars hanging up on the walls, there was probably like 15 of them. There was also a grand piano and something that looked like a mini studio. It was amazing, my definition of paradise.

"WOW" I stood there in awe.

"I call it 'The chill out room' you like?" he asked smirking.

"Well he's definitely not raping me" I thought to myself. Eddie chuckled, damn must have said it out loud. I blushed faintly and started walking around. I looked at all of his guitars, he has five of each type. 5 bass', acoustics and electrics.

"Do you play?" I asked, regretting it as soon as I said it.

"Edward used to love playing the guitar" he stated, smiling lightly. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Play something"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"Play something, you _do _play guitar right?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh-yeah-right" I picked my guitar up and stared at it. My guitar is black with 'Trixie' written in purple. I've never really played to anyone but Joy.

"You've never played to anyone have you?"

"Yes I have! Loads of people!" I shot back, too quickly. He raised his eyebrow. I sighed defeated.

"No…"

"It's okay Yacker, just act like I'm not even in the room, close your eyes if you have to" he said taking a few steps back. I closed my eyes and felt the strings with my hand, pretending I was with Joy back at Anubis. Eddie's not here, Eddie's not here, Eddie's not here, I chanted to myself. Oh whatever he's here whether I like it or not! Even though I was still aware of Eddie's presence it helped a bit. I inhaled and exhaled before I started to play.

_**I might update tomorrow but I don't know, I've already got part of the next chapter written it's just I think I need a bit of a break. But honestly, it won't take long I won't abandon this story I have no reason to. So until then, goodbye. Oh and sorry I didn't update yesterday I was EXHAUSTED I actually could have collapsed. Thanks Chi x **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! I'm back, miss me?;) (I joke, that was just a bit of Eddie behaviour right there) thanks for understanding though. I hope you guys liked the last chapter, oh and speaking of the last chapter, just to let you know I pretty much came up with the lyrics to Patricia's song(except for the first line)so yeah don't copy it thanks. Anyway, here's chapter 15 enjoy! Chi x **_

I played Odd One by Sick Puppies because I know it's his favourite song, and I know how to play it so well. If I must say so myself.

I was half way through the song and I was already in my own world, feeling the music vibrating through my hands as my fingers danced upon the strings of my guitar. I reached the last couple of notes and I was so wrapped up in my own world that I was startled by Eddie speaking; I opened my eyes to see Eddie grinning from ear to ear.

"Yacker! You're AMAZING!" he exclaimed

"Thanks!" I replied happily. Something about his smile made my insides feel weird. Is this normal? I don't like it someone make it stop! I frowned at myself knowing what that feeling would be classified as, but I refuse to accept it! I don't like him!

"You okay there yacker?" Eddie asked doubtfully. I snapped back to reality.

"Uh-Yeah" I answered hesitantly

"Play something else!" he suggested excitedly. I gave him the 'don't push it' face and he pouted. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"pwease Pwaticia?" he asked giving me he puppy dog eyes. I hate to admit it but he looked adorable I couldn't say no. No Patricia! Don't give in! I chanted to myself, I decided to distract myself.

"Eddie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to be cute" he answered still giving me that look I really can't say no "Is it working?" he asked with a smug look on his face. I sighed in defeat.

"Yes…" I replied, looking down at my guitar. I imagined me with Joy back at Anubis again. In my happy place, my home. I started to play but half way through the song I did something different. I started to sing, but it didn't matter because I was with Joy, Joy always thought I was a good singer. The song came to an end and I just realised where I was. Oh no…I was so wrapped up in my day dream that I actually forgot where I was. Do I dare to open my eyes? Oh might as well. I opened my eyes to see Eddie beside me.

"I know you probably don't want me to mention it but you're an amazing singer, how did you learn to sing like that?!" I shrugged

"You learn a few things when you're around a musical prodigy,but being the musical prodigy she is, she's better than me" I sighed. I made it sound like I was talking about Piper being better than me at singing, but Eddie knew better than to think that, he knew _exactly _what I was talking about. He shook his head slowly.

"You have to stop thinking so low of yourself, I know you were kind of dragged into thinking that but maybe you can find a way to just get away from it?" he asked softly

" I've been thinking about that actually, I'm going to move out, I refuse to be part of my mother's life anymore" I replied glumly "she doesn't deserve my presence" I added smiling slightly. He let out a light chuckle.

"That's the yacker I know and love, I hate to burst your bubble but how exactly is that going to work?"

"Easy, I go to a boarding school so I'll be there most of the time anyways, half term, holidays and that; I'll spend at my best friend's house, her parents love me" I answered, a smug look spreading across my face. He's not going to burst my bubble, I got it all figured out. He nodded his head looking impressed.

"Looks like you got it all figured out, I'm impressed, but won't it be a bit tough for you? Never going home?" I thought about that for a second

"No not really I hate my parents and I'll just get stuff from home that I don't want to leave there, yeah it would be nice to have someone to go through it with me, I guess" he nodded.

"You always have me?" he offered.

"Thanks Slimeball but think about it, while I'm in England you'll be in America, it won't work" I answered sadly. Eddie's facial mirrored mine, and then lightened up.

"Actually…" he said

"What? What you thinking slimeball" I asked curiously

"I was thinking of calling my Dad-"he started

"How would you do that?" he rolled his brown eyes and continued

" As I was _saying, _I was thinking of calling my dad on my mom's phone, or just getting his number off my mom's phone, I want to ask him whether I can live with him-"

"And?" I asked wanting him to get to the point, he raised his eyebrow

"Yacker, I know this might be hard for you to do but, shut up!" I laughed and pretending to lock my mouth and throw the key away.

"he lives in England" he finished, my eyes widened.

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know, that's what I want to ask him" he replied, I nodded. There was a moment of silence before i spoke up

"Why can't my life be normal and happy? Majority of parents actually love their kids, love them so much that they would never think of leaving" I sighed. He nodded.

"I hate seeing you like this, what usually takes your mind off things when you're like this?"

"I play my guitar" I answered almost immediately. He nodded.

"Then play, I'll be right back "he said walking out of the room. I didn't bother to ask where he was going I just looked around the room thinking of a song to play. In the corner of the room I spotted a drawing of a halo above a midnight blue guitar, must have been Edward's favourite guitar. That's when I got an idea of a song to play. Hallelujah by Paramore.

I really love the song but I'm a reluctant to play it, it sounds much better with two guitars. I started to play the main guitar part, eying the string carefully as I played them, I didn't need to imagine that I was at Anubis anymore. As I finished playing the intro, I heard another guitar playing the other guitar part. What the hell? I really must be going crazy, but then I looked behind me and saw Eddie walking towards me, playing the guitar. _He _was the one playing? That's impossible! It sounded so professional so…_good_ it's amazing!

It came to the verses and I started to sing, I expected him to at least look up at me and have that signature smirk on his face but he just kept looking down at his guitar. I watched him as his fingers whirled around the strings, he's amazing! I've never seen someone play like that before. Makes me look crap actually.

I was staring at him for so long I almost forgot that I was supposed to be playing. It's then when I finally accepted that I like Eddie…_a lot_.

**Eddie's POV**

Seeing Patricia play made me realise how much I like her, might as well admit it right? It also made me want to tell her that I play guitar but I don't know how to say it, I don't usually tell people about me playing guitar. I only told Piper because she asked and she was so easy to talk to but yacker's different…she makes me nervous. I just told her about my plan with my dad and yeah she answered with enthusiasm but I couldn't help but feel that my attempt to distract her wasn't working. So I just decided to just be honest.

"I hate seeing you like this, what usually takes your mind off things when you're like this?"

"I play my guitar" she answered almost immediately. I nodded .I decided to take this chance to tell her that I play guitar, well not exactly tell her, show her.

"Then play, I'll be right back "I said walking out of the room. When I got to my bedroom I grabbed my guitar from under my bed and waited until yacker started playing. We have the same taste in music so I'm guessing she'll play something I know. I walked to the wall and drummed the secret beat and crept into the chill out room. She started to play and I recognised the song almost instantly. Hallelujah by Paramore, funny she picked that song because it only works with two guitars playing. Once she finished the intro I started playing while walking into the room, I was trying to concentrate on the strings rather than worrying about her reaction.

She started to sing, her voice was truly amazing, it was so natural anyone would be crazy to not call her talented. I still kept my head down, concentrating on the strings. When the song came to an end, I just stared at my guitar, not looking up. It was getting kind of awkward so I just strummed some random tune on my guitar until a hand held mine. I looked up to see Patricia staring at me eyebrows raised.

"Will you look up already?! It's getting kind of annoying" As she spoke, her warm, sweet breath hit me and I was getting nervous. I looked down, at how her hand lay over mine. She must have followed my gaze because her hand quickly slipped off my hand. I tried to hide my disappointment because I…I kind of liked it.

"Sorry" We both said at the same time

"You didn't tell me you played guitar!" she said breaking the tension built up in the room. I laughed shakily.

"Yeah about that…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Especially when I asked you, you said that Edward played"

"Hey that wasn't a lie! It was just… I panicked! I've never really told anyone, I was going to tell you, honest!" I said defending myself. She eyed me carefully and then gave in.

"Whatever, I really like this place, can we come here again?" she asked. I thought about it for a second, I didn't see any reason why not.

"Yeah sure, tomorrow at twelve?"

"Sure"

"Good, meet me in my room" she nodded. We spent the next two hours playing our guitars together. I guess we sound really good together.

_**That's the chapter, yeah I'm not really good at writing about them playing their guitars. I never know what to say, but hey, I tried my best! Hope you guys liked it thought. You guys are probably wondering when they are actually going to get together. Well let's just say you won't have to wait long! Chi x **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! really happy you guys like this story! I'm trying my very best to update frequently but writers block gets in the way! Man writers block is an evil thing! :/ okay so for you guys who like my story, follow me on twitter (I'll follow back of course) ItsChiBaby . Feel free to ask me about a next update! 73 reviews! wow! you beautiful people! thanks so much!**__** Anyways Chapter 17 guys!**_ read, review, tweet Chi x 

**Patricia's POV**

I know I only admitted to myself that I like Eddie yesterday, but I think I should probably tell him. It would make life easier, just to get it off my chest. But what if he laughs in my face? What if he says that he doesn't like me back? Or even worse, what if he laughs in my face _and _says he doesn't like me back? Urgh I sound like such a girl but, I can't let that happen, it would be too embarrassing. I mean, I'm not scared or anything. Why would I be scared? Patricia Williamson is not scared of _anything. _Besides, it's just Eddie! I'm not scared. I'm just…listing possible outcomes. Yeah! Listing possible outcomes! And now I'm starting to sound like Piper! Great!

Whatever, call it what you want but I believe I am not scared. Because I'm not. Maybe I shouldn't go and tell him…it won't come out right anyway! I don't have any experience with this sort of thing, and I'm glad I haven't because it's DAMN RIGHT ANNOYING!

Boys are usually scared of me anyway, except for Eddie of course. You know, now that I think about it, Eddie seems to be the exception for most things. I don't trust anyone _but _Eddie, I haven't liked a guy _but _Eddie, I've never knocked down my walls for anyone _but _Eddie. I think all boys are dickheads _but _Eddie.

I don't really know why that it, I suppose it's because he's different from most people I've met. So maybe, I _should _go and tell him. In fact I shall go and tell him right now, what could possibly go wrong?

**Eddie's POV**

I'm thinking of telling Yacker I like her today, which might be a bit hard to do. Oh who am I kidding?! It's going to be very hard to do! She's…Yacker! I know I'm going to get nervous and then end up saying something stupid! I've never acted like this with other girls, so why is it so hard for me now. She probably doesn't like me back anyway, but to be honest I have nothing to lose. Except for our friendship, my dignity and my pride. Okay so maybe I have a lot to lose, but hey what's the worst that could happen? Well she could laugh in my face, or say "why would I ever date _you _", that is pretty bad. I think I need to call max. No he won't help. Piper! I need to talk to Piper!

I walked over to Piper's room and quietly knocked on the door so Patricia didn't hear me. Piper opened the door, greeting me with a friendly smile.

"Hey Eddie! What's up? "

"I need your help, mind if I come in?" I asked politely. She nodded and gestured me to come in. She sat on her bed and I sat next to her.

"So what do you need help with Eddie?"

"It's about Patricia, I think I-" Piper cut me off and immediately jumped up and started bouncing around the room.

"Like her! You like her don't you? I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT! Haha! " she chanted while dancing around. I just stared at her.

"It's so obvious Eddie! I see the way you look at her, I probably noticed it before you did"

"Really? That's so weird but that's not my problem, I don't know how to tell her!" I explained. She stood there, deep in thought.

"Like I said before, you guys are so alike and she doesn't like mushy stuff so if I were you I would just be honest, say it like it's casual" she answered. I nodded.

"Say it like its casual" I repeated "thanks Piper you're the best!" I exclaimed standing up

"You're welcome, now go!" she ordered, shoving me out the door. I laughed to myself, until I saw Yacker standing outside of the door. Oh no.

**Patricia's POV**

I was walking towards Eddie's room when I heard voices outside Piper's door. I stopped and pressed my ear on the door.

"Like her! You like her don't you? I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT! Haha! " a voice chanted, it's Piper.

"It's so obvious Eddie! I see the way you look at her, I probably noticed it before you did" Piper said. Eddie? Eddie's with her? He already likes someone. He already likes someone, great, I should have seen this coming. But if he liked someone, how come he was getting advice from Piper? I thought we were supposed to be 'brother' and 'sister'.

"Really? That's so weird but that's not my problem, I don't know how to tell her!" I heard a deep voice say. Yep Eddie is definitely in there. After that I just zoned out. What's the point of listening to the conversation? Eddie doesn't like me _and _he trusts Piper more than me, that's great. The first time I actually trust someone I just get punched in the face. Well Trixie what have we learnt today? _Trust no one_. I was still standing outside the door when it opened. It was Eddie. I grimaced at him.

"Uh-Hey Patricia" he greeted nervously. Should I act like I heard nothing? Might as well, then when I confront him later, it will hit him hard.

"Hey! You okay there?" I asked innocently

" Y-Yeah, so you want to go to my room now?"

"Yeah sure, let's go then" I said walking towards his door. The walk was awkward but at least it was short. Once we got in the 'Chill out room' I picked up an acoustic guitar and started strumming. Not really interested in playing.

"So…hows life?" he asked awkwardly. Urgh small talk. I raised an eyebrow at him

"I hate small talk, why do you care anyway" I answered bitterly he looked taken aback by my comment but I shook off the guilt.

"Because I'm your brother? Remember? What's up with you anyway you've been so _quiet_?" like he didn't know.

"Oh like you don't know! I heard the conversation Eddie!" I said raising my voice. There was a short pause.

"Oh…you heard that?" he asked, blushing lightly. Why is he blushing?! He's _embarrassed? _

"YES! I heard that! Why couldn't you just tell me Eddie?"

"Look,I wanted to tell you but I got nervous okay, it's not easy for me to say!" he argued, looking down. He sighed.

"It's not easy for you to tell me you like a girl?! Why?" I asked curiously. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped

"Patricia…are you angry because you _thought _I told Piper I liked a girl instead of telling you first?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well you got it wrong-" he started but I didn't let him finish. I put the guitar on the sofa and walked over to where Eddie was sitting.

"No you're wrong! I told you everything! Including how I'm not good enough compared to her and you-" he stood up and looked at me with pleading eyes. I ignored them.

" Yacker I-"

"Shut up! You just showed a perfect example of how p-" He held my head in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. There are no words to describe how amazing it felt. If I wasn't so strong I probably would have melted. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Sorry but you just kept yacking!" he complained smirking and rolling his brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"In case you haven't caught up yet, the girl is you doofus…I like you" he said casually

"I like you too" I admitted "and I do not talk that much!" he laughed wrapping his hands around my waist.

"You really do! Be my girlfriend _yacker_?" he asked

"Sure slimeball" I answered. Our lips met once again. I could get used to this.

_**Well that's the chapter! What do you think? I tried not to make it not too mushy because that's obviously not Peddie, but I'm not sure how that went. Hope you guys liked it though! Thank you for all the reviews, you know the drill. Follow me on twitter ItsChiBaby .thanks! Chi x **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! The amount of reviews I woke up to yesterday was incredible thank you sooo much! you guys are amazing! So Peddie is finally a go! I'm sure you guys have been waiting ages for that but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have liked it if I rushed and got them together within the first 7 chapters. Trust me! It's much better if you build it up. Anyway enjoy chapter 18!**_

**Eddie's POV**

It's been like just over two weeks since Patricia and I started dating. To be honest it's been a lot better than I thought it would be. I thought she was going to be like all the other girls, they would pretend they're different and then when we start dating…it just changes. They become a whole different person. Well Not my yacker , she really is different, I honestly don't think I would ever like anyone else.

I'm lying on my bed, randomly strumming my guitar when my phone beeps. I pick up my phone hoping its yacker, only to be disappointed to see it's just Shane. Uh oh it's Shane. Since I've been dating yacker, I'm always spending time with her so, whenever Shane wants to hang out I always say no. I feel kind of bad and I'm trying to find a way to handle it. Not really working at the moment though. In fact…it's not working AT ALL he's getting pissed.

(**Eddie/**_Shane)_

_Hey what's up man_

**Nothing much you?**

_Nothing that's the problem! I'm so bored wanna go to the beach?_

**I dunno man, I was gonna spend time with yacker today **

_Yeah yeah, I'll just stay at home-bored-TO DEATH :/ as usual.._

**Okay fine! Meet me at the beach in 10? **

_Sure, thanks;) _

I rolled my eyes at the conversation. I felt kind of bad for him though, he needs a girlfriend. Ever since his last relationship he's never been the same. He caught his girlfriend having _it _with another dude. It crushed him, from the inside out. He deserves a better girl, a nice one. That's when it hit me. Piper! I think I just found a way to sort out my problem.

**Patricia's POV**

I was in my rooms, randomly playing my guitar when Piper barged into my room

"Knock much?!" I snapped, glaring at her. She shrugged.

"Sorry I'm just bored! Want to go to the beach or something?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"Yeah um about that-" I started but for once she cut me off.

"Oh _noo_, let me guess? Me and Eddie are going out today, I'm doing something with Eddie today, I'm going on a date with Eddie, It's all about Eddie, Eddie, EDDIE!" she ranted mimicking my voice, even though she really didn't need to put much effort into it. We are twins after all.

I stared at her blankly and then I burst out laughing. I don't know why I just find it funny when Piper gets angry, 1. Because she never gets angry and 2. Because she actually looks like me when she is! She grimaced at me and I stopped laughing.

"Patricia! I'm serious! What happened to sticking together?" she asked sounding frustrated. I glared at her. 'sticking together' ! how can she talk about 'sticking together' when she did the complete opposite when we first got here. I felt the anger spread like a wild fire,through my body.

"May I remind you that while YOU liked Eddie I was like the third wheel! Remember at the beach, when I disappeared? Yeah, that was because I was sick of you leaving me behind…_as usual_! So much for sticking together!" I replied venomously. She was about to answer when my door swung open.

"What's with people not knocking today?!" I complained frustrated. Eddie ignored my comment; completely oblivious to the scene was laid out in front of him.

"Hey yacker!" he greeted excitedly, then looked at Piper and I. "Uh sorry…am I interrupting something?" he asked awkwardly

"No it's okay Eddie" I said, giving him a reassuring smile. Then I turned to piper and gave her a death glare. "Piper was just leaving" I finished. She huffed and stormed out of the room. Sighed angrily and concentrated on Eddie.

"So what's up?" I asked

"You sure you're okay?" I nodded

"Okay well, what I was going to tell you is that, basically I' have a little problem with Shane, he thinks that I'm ditching him for you all the time…which I probably am s-"

"Same thing with piper she was just like 'what happened to sticking together'" I mimicked, rolling my eyes. Eddie chuckled.

"Right! So I was thinking how to kill two birds with one stone, we could get _them _together, so then they'll stop bothering us!"

"Eddie! You genius! Now when does this plan go into action?" he looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"NOW! You wait outside I'll get Piper, go!" he ordered rushing out of the door. Okay? Not really sure where his is going so I just walked down to the front door and stepped outside. Minutes later, Eddie returned with Piper in his grasp.

"Urgh, Eddie where are we going?" she groaned as we walked to the beach.

"To the beach, you were bored right?" he perked up as soon as she heard the word beach.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so!" she beamed and skipped happily in front of us.

"This better work" I murmured to Eddie

"It will, trust me" he replied taking my hand. I nodded. We walked to our usual meeting place and Piper and Shane were already talking. Good start but they won't have a proper one if we are here.

"Hey Shane" I greeted casually

"Hey love birds! What you been getting up to?" hopefully he wasn't asking what I was asking. I looked at Eddie and he was blushing lightly.

"Nothing..." I trailed off raising my eyebrow questionably. He leaned over to Piper and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle. Looks like it's time for us to get the heck out of here. I squeezed Eddie's hand and gave him a 'let's go!' look, he nodded and faced Shane.

"Hey, err, we are going somewhere and we won't be back for a long time so enjoy yourselves!" he said as we walked away.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked doubtfully

"With the way Piper was giggling, definitely, just let the love doctor do his work" he said winking at me. I laughed, We walked, hand in hand along the beach in silence before I spoke up.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah?" I was kind of nervous about what I was going to ask him, I wanted to know but I didn't want to know at the same time.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked, immediately regretting it. He looked me straight in the eye and sighed.

"I don't really thing you want to know…"

"Yes I do! Tell me" what am I doing?!

"Let's just say I was a player, I've had so many girlfriends I can't count" he looked at me like he was ashamed. I stopped walking and so did he. Does he mean that I could be just 'one of those girlfriends' to add to his list. But he did say was.

"Look I-" he started but I didn't let him finish.

"You _were_ a player?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't even know why to be honest, it was just a way of life because I had nothing to lose all the girls didn't like me, they liked my face" he shrugged

"What about me? How do I know you don't say that to all the other girls? " I asked bravely

"You're different, you actually like me for who I am as a person, I've told you a lot of things that I haven't told _anyone_ ,unlike other girls, I trust you" I couldn't help but smile at that. But I needed to know whether I can trust him.

"Eddie, look, I honestly want to believe you and I trust you it's just I don't have much experience so I don't know-" It was then that I realised we were sitting down on the sand and the sun was setting. Eddie held me head in between his hands and looked into my eyes. His eyes were filled with sincerity.

"Patricia" he called me Patricia…that got my attention " You are so much more to me than any of those girls, you mean so much more to me than _anything_, I will _never _hurt you" he vowed. I stared into his brown eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled and our lips met. As I placed my hands on his neck, and Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist, the kiss seem to become more passionate. It was then when I really knew he is the one for me.

_I know not real**ly my best but blame writer's block! it's a killer! Sorry for the late update though, i'm studying for end of year exams and i'm getting a lot of homework at the homework but it will all be over on the 25th. Hope you guys liked this chapter though! follow me on twitter /ItsChiBaby Chi x **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! ( I say that like everytime!...weird) Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry for the late update! I was revising for my maths test (thank you to the person that wished me luck, sorry cant find your name but you know who you are!) which was yesterday! I was going to update yesterday but when I was almost finished writing my laptop screen went off and it didn't come back on. I had to shut it down and in the process lost the chapter! I was almost finished as well! Freaking technology! I'm so sorry about that though! At least I got a really could result on my test right? Anyways back to writing, how would you guys like a sequel? Because I might do one. Let me know? PM/Tweet/review ( ItsChiBaby) Thanks guys for being so patient! Sorry it took so long!**_ _**SHOUT OUTS! **_

_**SeddieLover945-WOW! Thanks that really great to hear! Thanks for reviewing, I LOVE your stories you must update!**_

_**Peddie4evas- Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it! I'm following you!;) **_

_**Guest-I'll try!+thanks so much I need it! **_

_**Randomwriter1224-Thanks! It means a lot **_

_**Sibuna's-unite-THANK YOU! I'm so happy you like my story! I just hope I can keep it up! **_

_**Anyways thanks to all the people that reviewed, you guys are awesome! ( follow me on twitter I NEED more followers, I follow back ItsChiBaby) Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

We decided that it was time to head back to Piper and Shane. Who knows what they were up to . Probably just awkwardly talking about crap. At least that's what I thought. Patricia and I walked to where we left them, but we weren't prepared for what we saw. Piper and Shane were on top of each other-uh…enjoying each other's company. Just maybe a _bit _too much. Patricia and I stood there shocked, saying nothing. But of course yacker would be the one to break the silence

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed. Piper and Shane jumped at the sound of her voice and rolled off of each other. They stood up awkwardly; Shane fixed his hair while Piper fixed her shirt. Well this is awkward.

"Uh- hey you guys are back early" Shane said nervously. They both looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh-yeah and I see you guys are-uh….enjoying each other's company…" I replied awkwardly. They both looked at each other and blushed.

"Yeah just a bit" Piper muttered, blushing even more. If that was even possible. I laughed.

"Yeaaahh _just a bit_" I answered cheekily. Piper's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"What happened anyway?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. I realised what I actually asked and immediately regretted my question.

"Well…" Shane started raising his head up slowly, but still avoiding eye contact. I put my hand up and shook my head.

"You know what, I don't want to know" I stated. I shuddered at the thought of what we would have walked into if we came any later. I could tell Patricia was thinking the same thing because I felt her shudder; she had a disgusted look on her face. I squeezed her hand and gave her a slight smile. She happily returned it, giving me a gleaming smile that knocked my breath away. Call my mushy but it's true. I forgot that Shane and Piper were even there until Shane spoke up.

"Awwww look they're having a moment" Shane teased, obviously not feeling so awkward anymore. He definitely wasn't blushing anymore. I raised my eyebrows and scoffed.

"Well I'm not the one that almost had s-"

"Don't say it!" Shane blurted out. I smirked and took this as an opportunity to get on his nerves.

"Who almost had s-" I continued, only to be cut off again

"Eddie! Don't say it!" he begged. I smiled deviously.

"Kay" I said. Shane breathed a sigh of relief.

"SEX ON A BEACH!" I finished loudly. Piper and Shane cringed. I laughed causing Shane to groan.

"DUDE! Not cool!" he complained as I continued to laugh. Piper and Patricia stood there confused, obviously not understanding why I was laughing.

"Shane doesn't like the word s-" I started to explain before Shane cut me off. I rolled my eyes.

"Eddie…" he warned, glaring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. We stood there for a while longer until he sighed, admitting defeat. I rolled my eyes at him, he's such a wimp.

"Shane doesn't like the word sex" I explained. As soon as I finished my sentence Patricia burst out laughing and I joined her. Shane blushed but kept glaring at me.

"That's funny because, _sex _is Piper's favourite word, isn't that right Piper?" she teased. Piper glared at her sister.

"Patriciaaa!" she whined. Patricia and I laughed at their childish behavior. Shane turned to Piper and took her hand. He brought her close to her so they were extremely close. Ew I don't want to witness them do it! Nasty!

"I guess that's our cue to leave" I whispered to Patricia as they started kissing again. Patricia nodded and we made our way back home.

"Have I ever told you I think you're a good actor?" she asked. I was kind of confused about how she got that idea.

"No? I've never really noticed, random question much?" she laughed.

"I know, it's just when we caught Shane and Piper almost-uh… you know…" she trailed off

"Yeah?" I pressed

"It just reminded me of the time when we first went to the chill out room I was so convinced you were going to rape me! You're a really good actor!" she praised, I smiled.

"Thanks, but I still can't believe you fell for that it was so obvious I wasn't being serious" I chuckled at the memory

"You didn't look yourself in the eyes, because if you did, you would be scared too" she argued. I nodded.

"Okay good point, nice to know you were looking into my eyes yacker" I teased. She blushed lightly.

"How could I not?" he muttered. I looked at her shocked. She realised what she said and her eyes widened.

"I said that out loud didn't i?" she asked embarrassed. I nodded. She blushed even more and groaned. I laughed. We walked into the house, I realised something was off, I just didn't know what.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, how does a movie sound?"

"Perfect, you pick the movie I'll get the popcorn?" I offered. She smiled.

"It's a date" I kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear "For the record, I find it hard not to look into your eyes too".

With that, I made my way to the kitchen, a smile printed on my face. I was feeling so light and buoyant, like nothing could kill my mood. That's until I actually walked into the kitchen and saw my mom standing by the phone. I started walking back out of the kitchen to avoid my mom, until I felt a pair of small hands grab my arm. I turned around to see my mom staring intensely with pleading eyes.

"Eddie wait" my mom pleaded.

"What?" I asked coldly. She was surprised by my hostility but I wasn't in the mood to care.

"I-I wanted to talk to you" she stated doubtfully. She looked so uncertain of herself, so nervous. But I honestly wasn't interested, my whole life was a lie, I couldn't forget that.

"Well I don't want to talk to you so if you don't mind…" I started to walk back out of the kitchen until my mom grabbed my arm again. I spun around, anger building up inside of me.

"I _needed _to talk to you" she said sternly. "It's about your father" I froze at the word 'father'. I closed my eyes tight, I knew what she was about to say, and I didn't want to see her face when she said it.

"Look, I'm s-" she started but I didn't let her finish.

"Just" I paused opening my eyes "Don't say it" I choked out. I heard the pain in my voice. I _felt _the pain in my voice. I need to talk to my father.

"Tell me where my father is!" I blurted out. My mom froze.

"Tell me!" I demanded, raising my voice. She didn't need to tell me, I already knew, but I just need to hear it from her.

"England, he's in England, Liverpool to be exact" I nodded.

"I want to speak to him" I requested. My mom's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"No! I will not let you speak to your father Eddie" she vowed. I shook my head.

"Can you actually hear yourself! ' I will not let you speak to _your father_ Eddie' it sounds so wrong! Fine! Don't let me speak to him, but don't expect me to speak to you!" I yelled. I stormed out of the room grabbing my mom's phone along the way. I ran upstairs to my room, ready to lock myself in there and never come out. But when I opened my door, Patricia was sitting on my bed, arms folded. She didn't look happy.

"Eddie! Where the heck have you been! I've been waiting for _ages_!" she said annoyed. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just tried to hide my pain and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Wow, so for once you don't have a smartass or cheeky comment" she joked. I just looked down at the floor and tried to avoid eye contact. I tried to hold back the tears that welled up in my eyes but I could tell it wasn't going to last any longer. I can't take it anymore

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing" I croaked. Great! I knew I shouldn't have talked. She walked up to me and lifted my head up with her finger. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"You're crying, I don't think you're okay"

" I talked to my mom, she said that she won't let me talk to my dad"

"I'm sorry" she said wrapping her arms around me, I hugged her back.

"It's okay, I still got his number" I said lifting up my mom's phone. She gasped.

"Call him! Now!"

"Patricia, I wouldn't know what to say" I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Just do it! I'm here, I'll help you!" she offered. I stood there, looking at my phone. Am I really ready to do this?

_**That's the chapter! I could have done better but, I'm REALLY tired, so yeah. Hope it's decent. Thanks! Chi x **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys! long time no see! Yeah sorry about that I was studying for my science exam but it's all good now because all my exams are finished! Wooo! Anyways IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!: Okay so hopefully I've got your attention, I'm think of doing a sequel so yeah do you want it? SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL?! Pm/tweet/review Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

My hands trembled as I looked at my phone. Was I really ready to do this?

"Eddie, come on please? It's either now or never" she said softly. I looked up at her.

"Patricia I'm not sure I can" I whispered. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You can, you'll regret it if you don't" I thought about that for a moment and started to type my father's number into my phone. I could feel Patricia staring at me, even though it was out of character, I started to feel a bit self-conscious. I froze as I finished typing in the number. Patricia intertwined are hand into mine, as I took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

As it started to ring, I immediately regretted my decision, what if he doesn't remember me? What if he pushes me away? What if he wants nothing to do with me? Why did I do this?! I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a deep voice.

"Hello, Eric Sweet speaking" the deep voice said. The sound of his voice was strangely familiar

"Uh h-hi" I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so awkward. Now he was going to think his son is nothing but a coward. Great.

"Yes, who's speaking?" He asked.

"My name is Eddie, Eddie Miller I-" I heard him gasp.

"E-Edison? Is that you?" he croaked. I nodded, then remembered that he couldn't seem me. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be called Eddie, you're my father right?" I asked, feeling embarrassed when i asked the question.

"Yes! Yes I am! But how did you get my number? Your mother hasn't even-I mean your mother lost my phone number" he said. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to hide the truth.

"Don't bother lying, she told me personally that she didn't want me speaking to you, you don't mind do you?" I asked. Hoping he would say no.

"NO! Of course I don't mind! I'm just so happy you called!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"So am I, but I need to know what happened, I deserve to know" I said sternly. He sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that, but you're right you deserve to know, I'll tell you anything you want to know"

"Everything, what happened? Why did you leave?" I asked, a hint of hurt in my voice.

"To be honest I really don't know what happened, I thought it was going great, when you and Edward were born your mother and I's relationship grew as fast as you two, which was fast by the way. Then all of a sudden she just...changed. Every time I would spend time with you and Edward, your mother wouldn't talk to me. She would shout at me and hit me. Then she used to make up excuses, when I said I wanted to take you guys out. It got worse and worse until one day, she threatened me, she said that if I didn't leave soon she would kill you and Edward. At first I just tried to reason with her, I didn't really take her seriously until I saw her almost put poison into your food. She gave me a couple of days to get out. Even though she said I could still have contact with you and Edward, I was still reluctant to leave. I did eventually, which was foolish, i regretted my decision. Months later I got the divorce papers in the mail." He explained. I was speechless.

"Edison, are you still there?" he asked

"Y-Yeah"

"I know, I should have fought more for you two but I honestly didn't want to take any chances! I rather have you two not know me for a while than have you _dead_! I rather have myself suffer, I'm sorry you had to live through all of this, I wish it didn't happen" he said sincerely. At least when he says sorry he means it.

"It's okay"

"No! it is not! I'm so sorry, I really am, is there a possibility that you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" he begged.I smiled at his desperation. It showed that he really cared.

"Of course, I accept your apology" I stated, smiling. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness, if there's any way I could make it up to you, just name it okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, now I have to go but I shall talk to you later?"

"Okay, bye" I said. I heard a faint 'bye' and then hung up. I held my phone away from my ear and just sat there in silence. I did it! I finally got to speak to my father. I turned to Patricia and smiled.

"So I'm guessing everything went okay then?" she teased. I hugged her, almost tackling her to the ground

"Woah slimeball! easy, you way a tonne!" she chuckled, hugging me back. I pulled back to look at her face.

"You're the best yacker, I mean it" I said sincerely. She smiled and I kissed her, soft but passionate. I remembered I have to return my mom's phone before she realised it was gone. I pulled back making Patricia pout. I chuckled.

"Later, right now I have to return my mom's phone before she realises it's gone" I said. She nodded. I walked out of my room and walked towards my mom's room. I put her phone on her dresser and then walked out. As I was walking back to my room, I was stopped by someone.

Patricia's Mom. Uh Oh.

"Hello Edison" she greeted bluntly.

"Hello Mrs Williamson, are you okay?" I asked, putting my fake smile on.

"Yes I just need to talk to you about something" she said. This can't be good.

"Okay? What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"It's your mother's birthday next week and also our last week here" Oh yeah, I forgot about my mom's birthday. I was going to do something for her but that idea kind of vanished after the whole ' I never told you about your father' thing.

"We are having a party and I want you to do something for her" she demanded. I frowned.

"Sorry Mrs Williamson but I don't think I can-" I started

"It isn't an option, it's an order, and she tells me that you play the guitar, use that, she'll love it" she said. I opened my mouth to speak but she walked away before I had a chance to. I stood there and watched her walk down the hall. I shook my head. Freaking adults. I walked back to my room and found yacker with her head pressed up unto the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making her jump. I laughed at the expression on her face.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, what were you doing anyway?"

" I wanted to go to the chill out room but I don't know the drummy thingy" she explained. I laughed at her term 'drummy thingy'

"Actually yeah we might have to go to the chill out room" I said remembering what Pamela said. I frowned at the memory.

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your mom said that we have to do something for my mom's birthday next week" I explained while drumming a beat to open the chill out room.

"Your mum's birthday is next week? And what are you going to do for her?" she asked as we walked in and sat on the couch.

"Well _we _are going to perform a song for her" I explained, standing up and taking two acoustic guitars form the wall.

"Cool…wait _we_?"

"Yes we" I clarified handing her a guitar. She gingerly took it.

"I don't think I can do that…"

"Why not? You're an amazing guitarist!...wait don't tell me you have stage fright?" I asked doubtfully

"Uh…not exactly…" she trailed off. My eyes widened.

"Yacker you have stage fright?!"

"No! it's just I'm not very confident playing in front of crowds…you know what never mind what's the song?" she asked trying to change the subject. I just let it go.

" I was thinking my mom's favourite song, Love's not a competition by Kaiser Chiefs, you know it?"

"Yeah, only because Paramore made a cover of it, I already know the notes" she shrugged.

"Good then we can get started" I said. She nodded and we started playing. It was so easy I honestly didn't need to pay attention too much. It's too slow for my liking, why my mom likes this I don't know.

"Are you finding this as slow as I am?" I asked

"Yes!" she answered loudly. I chuckled as we both stopped playing. I drummed my hands on my lap as we sat in silence.

"I think we should speed it up, like the way Paramore did in their cover but with a bit of a twist" she spoke up. I nodded in approval.

"That's a good idea! Okay so now that we've sorted that out, I have a bit of a problem…" I started. She raised her eyebrows. I opened my mouth to speak.

_**Hope you guys liked it! This story will be ending kind of soon because they only have a week left so…SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL? Take your pick pm/review/tweet ( ItsChiBaby) Chi x **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay so looks like it's a sequel! Thank you guys so much for your support you guys are the best! SHOUT OUTS:**_

_**Sibuna's-unite - Lool I'm obsessed with writing this story, you're not alone! And yeah something like that, he hadn't talked to his dad then so that was what he wanted to do. Don't worry you will understand everything at the end of this story. All in good time;)**_

_**Hudsonrose11-wow thanks! And don't worry I'm already two steps ahead of you;) **_

_**Miagrace-But I will leave you hanging because I'm just evil like that ;) **_

_**Guest-Don't worry I already know what's going to happen;) #Ahead **_

_**Peddie4evas-Thanks and this story loves you too :D + THANKS! It's awesome to know!**_

_**Randomwriter1224-That's GREAT! I used to hate reading but now I love it. I would really recommend it, it really makes you write A LOT better. Reading Twilight is the only reason I'm good at writing I strongly recommend reading it!**_

_**I don't own house of Anubis or the song 'Love's not a Competition' by Kaiser Chiefs. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter! Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

"Okay maybe we won't really be performing it just in front of her…" he said nervously. I narrowed my eyes.

"Spit it out Miller!"

"Yeah well, we might possibly have to perform in front of…I don't…the whole neighbourhood-maybe" he said rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes widened and I started to panic.

"You could have mentioned that before!" I said trying to keep calm. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but you're still going to do it right?" he asked desperately. I decided to have a little fun. I smirked and folded my arms across my chest.

"ohhhh I don't know…" I said pretending to think.

"Oh come on yacker, for me?" he begged. I stood up and started to circle the space around him.

"But that's just the thing Eddie baby, I'm doing you too many favours" I teased walked up to where he sat, and tapping his nose. He looked up at me like I was crazy. Then he stood up.

"You feeling okay yacker? 'Cause for a second there I thought you just called me Eddie baby?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Well it depends, does it creep you out?" I asked

"Yes, a lot actually" he responded. I laughed.

"Well then yes I did, but back to the point! What's in it for me?" I challenged. He thought about that for a moment. He shrugged.

"Well what do you want?" He asked. I smirked devilishly. Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, you really shouldn't have asked that. I thought to myself. He narrowed his eyes as if he knew I was up to something.

"You have to be my personal slave from now until the performance" I declared, still smirking devilishly.

"What the f-"

"Oh! And you have to address me by 'Your royal highness!" I said. He frowned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But-"

"Uh-Uh-Uhh, no buts! Do we have a deal or what?" I asked, sticking my hand out. He sighed, defeated and then shook my hand.

"Deal yacker" he confirmed. I smiled innocently. Man, he has no idea what torture awaits him I laughed quietly to myself.

"Now can we go and eat something? I'm feeling a little peckish" I suggested. He nodded.

"Sure" He said as he started to walk out of the door. I didn't follow him.

"Hey Eddie?" I asked innocently. He turned around.

"Yes?" he answered. I held my hands up.

"Carry me!" I ordered teasingly. He sighed and walked over.

"Whatever yacker" he said trying to pick me up but I pushed him away. He looked at me with a confused expression. I cleared my throat. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes your royal highness" he said correcting himself. He sounded like one of those bored cashier's working at Tesco. It was very amusing to witness. He swiftly picked me up bridal style. I gasped as he found it so easy to lift me up, like I was as light as a feather.

"Woah, so strong!" I whispered to myself. I saw him put on his signature smirk, so he mostly likely heard what I said.

"Wipe that smirk off your face mister!" I demanded. His smirk just grew into a wide grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes your royal highness" he answered, looking straight ahead. We reached the kitchen and I grabbed a pack of crisps and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you think Piper and Shane are doing right now?" I asked. Eddie shrugged.

"Probably at Shane's house" I grimaced

"Ew" I said, disgusted by the thought of what they would be doing. I shuddered. Eddie chuckled.

"Don't worry, Shane's not that type of guy" he assured me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure! Just like you're not that type of guy right?" I scoffed

"No! I am not!" He argued, sounding slightly annoyed. "You know there _is_ a reason why Shane doesn't like the word sex "

"Oh please! Like boys like him are even virgins!"

"Please don't tell me you're referring to me as one of those boys…" he said. I stayed quiet. He shook his head and mumbled something that I didn't hear.

"What?! You even said it yourself! You were a player!" I defended myself

"Yeah! WERE! Even if, I'm still a virgin and so is Shane!" he shouted, obviously angry now, I was kind of surprised because I don't actually think I've seen him angry before "He's not that kind of guy! The closest he ever got was with his hoe of an ex-girlfriend! Who, by the way, He caught having sex with another guy!" he protested, raising his voice.

I felt so stupid. I just accused an innocent guy or being a player and a user. He really wasn't that type of guy. I was silent. Eddie sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for raising for my voice, but you would do the same if you saw how broken he looked, I remember once he almost killed himself" Eddie explained. He looked down and shook his head at the memory. I smiled. Yeah it might be the wrong time to do that, but I guess seeing how much he cared about his friend, showed how compassionate he can be.

"I understand, I would do the same if it was Piper" I spoke up. He looked up and half smiled. For an hour or so we just talked until I got tired.

"Aww is yacker tired?" Eddie teased. I yawned.

"Maybe…Carry me!" I demanded holding my hands up. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style. I snuggled into his chest as he walked down the hall to me room.

"You know you're evil right?" he teased as he walked towards my bedroom door.

"Don't act like you don't like it" I teased. He didn't answer. I'll take that as a 'can't argue with that'

He set me on my bed and kissed my cheek as I buried myself in the covers

"Good night Yacker" he whispered. He turned towards the door and turned the lights off, for some reason I felt like I didn't want him to go. I somehow found myself saying...

"Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah?" he answered softly

"Could you stay here? You don't have to stay long but at least until I fall asleep?" I asked innocently. I hate to sound so vulnerable and pathetic, but I honestly couldn't care less at the moment. I didn't hear him answer straight away, but I felt him slip into my bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I snuggled into his chest.

"I'll be here as long as you want me here, anything for you" He murmured with a sincere tone. I nodded.

"Thank you" I whispered. Then I felt myself, slowly slip into unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated I was really sick! Usually I would update anyway but this time it was so bad, that at a point, I found it hard to breathe…so yeah. Anyways this is chapter 22! Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up, the bright light shining on my face. Morning already? I turned my head to see a beautiful redhead laying in my arms. I spent the night with her? Okay, no saying it like that sounds like we had…you know. Let me re phrase…I slept with her-oh wait that sounds even worse urgh! Okay okay…I accompanied her in bed? Okay that just sounds like I'm a business man! Let's just say I stayed with her until morning? Yeah that! Either way I never thought I would be as close to her as I am now. It's nice I guess.

It took me a few minutes to realise I was watching her sleep…that's kind of weird. Didn't mean to go all Edward Cullen on her, but if he can pull it off so can I! She looked so peaceful when she's sleeping. Her features are so light and soft. You could see her slightly smiling. I'm glad she's happy, I would do anything to make sure she stays happy. I was about to kiss her cheek but then I remembered I might have morning breath. Ew.

I carefully slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake her up, and then walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**Patricia's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I was faced with reality. As weird as it may seem I had a dream…about Eddie. I wouldn't call it a good dream though. The first part was good. We were sitting In a field of grass. The sun was shining and you could basically smell the happiness in the air. Then it was covered with millions of grey clouds and the sky turned black and red. I was screaming Eddie's name but he disappeared. I don't know whether that was my subconscious telling me to end it before it ends me, or it was just a silly dream.

Probably the second one. Last night's event came flooding back to my mind. He said he would stay with me but is he still here. I turned my head to see an empty space on his side of the bed. I turned my whole body towards the space where he was. I tugged the cover tightly to my chest and imagined he was still here. I realised then that I need him.

I also realised that the space where he was, was still warm. So he must have not left a long time ago. I guess that makes me feel a bit better. I was then, as if on cue that Eddie walked in. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I felt the weight of his body lay upon the bed, as he climbed in. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, while his chin rested lightly on my shoulder.

"You're a horrible actress, I would say that career is not an option for you" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I felt the weight of his chin remove from my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me. I smiled and he happily returned it.

"Morning Yacker" he whispered softly , kissing my cheek.

"Morning, and am I really that bad at acting?" I asked teasingly. He smirked.

"I've seen worse" he teased. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm playfully. He chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm going to brush my teeth" I announced, getting up from bed and making my way to the bathroom.

"Kay!" he shouted as I exited the room.

Eddie's POV

When yacker left I got bored. I looked around the room and then noticed something sticking out of her drawer. I know I shouldn't look at what it Is but my curiosity got the best of me. I cautiously made my way across the room and picked up what was sticking out of the drawer. It was a notebook. I flicked to a random page. At the top it read 'Just A Disappointment'. I grimaced at the choice of words, she's not a disappointment to me? I started to read the lyrics:

…

I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore

You should be happy with what you gave birth to that summer

If you want me to be just like her go clone her

Coz' I refuse to just keep being compared to her

It shouldn't be a competition, but she's winning

I know I shouldn't be so upset but honestly

I thought that maybe it was all in my head

Maybe I should listen to my gut next time

Rather than listen to my dreams instead

It shouldn't be a competition, but she's winning

Yeah, it shouldn't be a competition but she's winning

I always knew she was, you can see it, see it

Yeah I always knew she was, you can see it, see it see it

Maybe if I was gone you would be satisfied

….

It isn't finished, or it didn't look finished but it still looked good. I guess I officially understand exactly how she feels. I didn't really think she was a songwriter though. As if on cue, yacker walked through the door. I scrambled to put the notebook back from where I found it. Then returned to a normal position, I acted innocent.

"Heyy yacker"I greeted awkwardly. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"N-Nothing much just…chilling, you?" I asked nervously, knowing she wouldn't answer. She raised her eyebrow ad shook her head. She saw right through it. Damn. Where were my so called acting skills now?

"Just tell me Eddie" she demanded. I sighed and took out the notebook from her drawer.

"You know, I never thought you were a songwriter" I commented, holding the note book up. Her face went red.

"Eddie! You were looking through my stuff?!" she accused raising her voice and snatching the notebook out of my hand. I shook my head vigorously.

"No!No! I'm sorry I just saw it and my curiosity got the best of me! Urgh I swear this is like the whole Piper thing again!" she laughed.

"You know, even though that was ages ago I _still _can't believe you fell for that!" I grimaced at the memory.

"Whatever, now come on let's get out of here and do something, we still have the song to practice remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, well we should probably go and shower, meet in your room in a bit?" she offered. I nodded.

"Sure yacker" I said kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the door.

_**I know, shorter than usual sorry about that! I'm still not feeling well but I needed to update something so yeah. Anyway sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I really wasn't bothered to check. Oh yeah, and before i forget, i don't own Edward Cullen, all rights to Stephenie Meyer. You know the drill! Chi x **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys! I'm feeling better, thanks for bearing with me! Anyways this story going to end in like 2 chapter, give or take some. Thanks for all of your support I couldn't do any of this without you! You guys are amazing, thanks for all of the reviews! Anyways chapter 23! **_

**Patricia's POV**

When I was fully clothed I started to head towards Eddie's room, when I noticed Piper sneaking out of her room. I slowly and quietly crept up on her.

"What are you doing?" I asked accusingly. She jumped, startled, and then whipped round. She looked panicky. I smirked, this may be the first time that Piper, yes Piper, might be doing something bad.

"Oh h-hey Trixie, for second there I thought you were mum" she stuttered laughing nervously. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh? Why would I be? And why do you look so nervous?" I questioned. She tried to act cool.

"What? No no, I'm not nervous why would you think I'm nervous!" she babbled on, laughing nervously again. I rolled my eyes.

"Spill" she sighed in defeat.

"I may be –uh, going on a date with Shane" she admitted. I shrugged.

"Cool, oh yeah I know I'm going to regret asking this but why did you come home so late?"

"How did you know I came home late?" she asked in disbelief. I didn't actually know she came home really late I just guessed, she fell right into that one, the mistake is so wrong it's actually laughable.I almost laughed but I can't act amused.

"I didn't until just now" I stated, smirking. She grimaced.

"Oh chill, it's not like you actually did anything" I said. She looked down at her shoes and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. My eyes widened. Then I burst out laughing.

"You're soo funny! Like _Piper Williamson _would actually do something bad!" Piper stayed silent. She's always silent when she does something wrong. But usually it's just something stupid like her getting an A- instead off an A+. Why do i have a feeling that she...did it.I gasped.

"Piper! You didnt!" I half yelled. Her head shot up.

"Shhhhh! Mum could hear us!" she exclaimed frantically. I gave her a look.

"I'm sorry but I honestly couldn't help myself, it just happened"

"Piper! On the same day you realised you like each other, you had it!" I exclaimed. She avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, um about that…" she trailed off, looking guilty again. She has been hiding something from me.

"What?"

"Shane and I have been dating for weeks" she admitted. I grimaced.

"So instead of telling me, you pretended to be alone when I was with Eddie, when really you were with Shane?" I guessed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we didn't really know how to tell you, so we acted normal and make you guys do the work" she explained. She complained, accused me of not 'sticking together' for _that_. I gave her a look, while shaking my head. I turned around and started to walk away. I heard Piper calling after me.

"Trixe! I'm sorry okay I'll-" I raised my hand up, and swung it in a 'whatever' motion.

"Don't care" I called back, approaching Eddie's door. I wasn't bothered to knock so I just barged in thinking he was probably just listening to music. But boy was I wrong. When I walked I was faced with the sight of Eddie shirtless. I gasped and my eyes widened. I couldn't help but stare at him, as some water trickled down his 6 pack and down to his…

"Woah there!" he exclaimed. Oh no. I just walked into my boyfriend's room without knocking to find him shirtless, and now I'm staring. That's not good.

"Oh Uh-I'm s-sorry, maybe I-I should have knocked" I stuttered, looking up at his face. His hair was still wet and his eyes sparkled in the light. He had that smirk plastered on his face. Damn. His face looks as sexy as his body! Wait…this I just say that?

"Yeah maybe" he scoffed while putting on a shirt. I blushed furiously, which made him chuckle.

"Don't worry, I don't mind" he said cheekily, winking. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I then remembered the conversation I just had with Piper, I grimaced.

"You okay?" he asked, while sitting down on his bed. I shrugged and joined him on the bed.

"Piper and Shane have been going out for weeks" I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, oh and did I mention they've uh…done the deed" He thought about it. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please" I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, deviously. He nodded.

"Okay well if what I'm saying is true, you have to be my slave until I go back to England, but if it's not true then I'll do anything you want kay?" I proposed. He nodded.

"Okay then, let's go!" I ordered while walking out of the door. When we got to Piper's room, I knocked on the door but there was no answer. So I just walked in and Eddie followed. When we got in the room we found Piper and Shane in Piper's bed naked. I guess you know what that means. Yep, we just walked in, in the middle of sex scene. Ew. Eddie gasped and covered his eyes, while I just screamed. Ew. disgusting. To think she was supposed to be the good child!

As soon as they heard me scream they jumped apart. Piper immediately covered herself with a blanket. There was an awkward silence.

"Anything, you would like to tell me Shane? Or do I have to ask Patricia?" Eddie asked sarcastically. Shane sighed.

"You know, don't you?" Shane asked.

"Yep! Nothing more amazing than having your best friend yell at you for having a girlfriend and then find out _he_ had a girlfriend all this time"

"Eddie-"Shane started but Eddie didn't let him finish.

"Not to mention that he didn't even tell you himself, oh happy days!" Eddie finished sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows expecting him to explain.

"Would you feel better if I told you it was only a few weeks ago?" Shane asked, but Eddie didn't seem convinced. Eddie shook his head.

"Whatever, I don't care" he said before started to walk out of the door.

"Wait Eddie" Shane said sternly. Eddie turned around and looked at his friend in question. "Look, I'm sorry okay but could you please be happy for me? She's everything I've ever dreamed of having , she means everything to me and i…" He paused and turned to face Piper, smiling lightly " I love her" he finished. Piper smiled and whispered something in Shane's ear.

She looked like she was about to cry. I've never seen Piper this happy. Even though I've never really cared about her happiness, I mean she always gets what she wants but, I'm happy to see her happy. I just hope it lasts. I smiled at the sight of the couple.

I looked over to Eddie and saw that his face had softened at the sight too.

"Of course, but you guys have to change the sheets because I am not doing that!" he said ruining the moment. I laughed as Eddie left the room. I stayed in the room and looked at the happy couple.

"Well…you can continue swallowing each other now" I joked, walking out of the door. I met Eddie back in his room.

"Soo, what do you want to do?" I asked while taking a seat next to him on his bed. He shrugged.

"I don't mind, but we kind of need to practice, the party's next Saturday and we haven't even tried you singing yet" he reminded me. I groaned.

"Do I have to? I'm not even a good singer!"

" Yes you are! And yeah you have to, your mom's order's" I rolled my eyes. We practiced for like an hour and then took a break. He opened his mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut.

"What?" I asked. He acted as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You were going to say something, tell me"

**Eddie's POV**

" I was just going to say that, I think you're a good songwriter, I looked through one of your notebook an-" she cut me off, before I could finish my sentence.

"You did what?! Eddie that's private!"

" I know but-"

"Well if you knew then why then why did you look?" I rolled my eyes, ignoring her question.

"They're good, I especially like Just a disappointment and Heart attack, could you play one?" I asked. She was silent.

"Maybe later, but right now, I'm in the mood for a chilled beverage" She teased. I narrowed my eyes.

"Could you get me a lemonade? make sure it's cold, oh and could you put it in a glass…Oh! And put one of those cute little umbrella's in it preferably black or purple, thanks" she ordered putting on an evil teasing smile at the end.

"Yes your yackerness" I teased. She narrowed her eyes.

"It's your-"

"Yackerness, take it or take it" I challenged. She raised her eyebrow.

"Fine! But get me that lemonade will you, and make it snappy!" she demanded.I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen.

**Patricia's POV**

A lot of thoughts are running around in my head at the moment. One of them is the thing with Piper and Shane. Believe me, I'm happy for her, but I'm just afraid that it's going to be another thing for my mum to compare us with. She's done it before but last time I didn't have a boyfriend so I wasn't bothered, but this time I do.

And I know Shane's a good guy, but what if it doesn't work out? She'll come crying to me but I can't deal with that! I'm not good at all of that stuff! I shoved the thoughts aside when Eddie walked back in. he passed me the drink.

"Thank you" I said smugly, taking a sip. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he replied picking up his guitar. As he started strumming, I debated with myself on whether I should ask him about Piper and Shane's relationship. After a few minutes I decided I might as well.

"Eddie, be honest with me, do you think Piper and Shane's relationship is going to work?" I asked.

"Well it depends"

"On what?"

" Well they obviously love each other, but will they be willing to make it work while they're in different parts of the world" he answered. I didn't think about that before.

"Do you think we can make it work?" I blurted out. He stopped playing and looked up to meet my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

_**I hope that wasn't too bad! Yeah I'm certain that this story will end in like 3 chapters s I'll try and update 2 chapter's tomorrow. Not sure whether I'll be able to update on Saturday but I'll try my best. Thanks! Chi x**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys! thanks for the awesome reviews! Over 100 woooo! Thanks guys, this is my first story so it means A LOT. Thanks to all the people who tell me I'm a good writer it really helps boost my confidence! Thanks a lot I really mean that. Anyways chapter 24! Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was a bit worried that this conversation would lead somewhere I don't want it to go. She sipped her drink.

"Well think about it, you haven't actually talked to your dad about moving, what if he doesn't want to take such a big step? What if he doesn't have any space for you? What if he doesn't want you? Then we wouldn't see each other because you would be in America!" I frowned at her negativity.

"I'm _trying _to be positive here" I said slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to take a look at reality, list all of the possible outcomes" she retorted, taking a gulp of her lemonade.

"Why are you being so-" I started,but the thought of what she said earlier, didn't allow me to finish. _What if he doesn't want you_. I never really thought of that because I was so sure he would. What if he doesn't? I would just be stuck in America with that woman. The same woman that beat me and afterwards pretended that it was nothing.

The same woman that let me go, pretty much 12 years without a father, for her own benefit. The same woman that always preferred Edward to me. That always loved Edward more than me. The same woman that turned my childhood into a living hell. The same woman that ruined my life before I even got a chance to live. _That _is what I would be living with.

"Being so what?" a voice asked harshly. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I forgot I was with Patricia.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything" I murmured looking down.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I tossed and turned but I didn't sleep. No matter how much I tried, it just didn't happen. Why? Because just the phrase '_What if he doesn't want you_' haunted me. So I figured it was time to face me fears head on. It's 2 o clock now I guessing he won't be asleep? I don't know much about time differences so I'll just call him. I picked up my phone from the dresser and dialed his number, after a couple of rings he finally picked up.

(_Eric/_**Eddie**)

"_Hello?" _a familiar deep voice greeted.

"**Hey Eric"**

"_Edison! How nice to hear from you, are you alright? Is it not late in America?" _

" **Eddie and yeah It is, but I'm not bothered, couldn't really sleep" **

"_Why not?" _

" **It doesn't matter, but you know when you said that if I ever need something I should tell you?"**

"_Yes of course, what is it?" _I sighed. I know I should ask but I can't help to be scared. What if he doesn't want me? I pushed that thought away as I pushed myself to ask. Okay Eddie you can do this, no big deal.

"**Well I was just wondering whether I could visit you in England, just maybe not really much a visit, a bit longer than that…" **

"_I would love for you to come and live with me! But I don't know, I would hate to take you away from your mother…"_

" **The same mother that wanted me dead…"**

"_What are you talking about? She hurt you?! What did she do!" _

"**I'll tell you everything! But I really rather tell you in person, it's less risky. So what do you say?" **I crossed my fingers and shut my eyes tight, praying that he would say yes, I heard him sigh and shut my eyes tighter.

"_Fine, Are you sure that it is what you want Eddie?" _ I uncrossed my fingers and opened my eyes. A smile appeared on my face.

"**Yes!"**

"_Then of course you can stay with me! I can enrol you into a school just before the term starts!"_

"**Thanks dad! I promise I won't let you down!" **

" _Anytime, I'll sort out your plane ticket later but right now I want to know what your life is like but most importantly, is there a lady friend you might be leaving behind?" _

"**Uh yeah, well no not leaving behind, she lives in Liverpool but she came to America for the summer" **

"_Oh Liverpool, that's good what's her name?"_

"**Patricia, Patricia Williamson" **

"_Patricia Williamson…yes I believe she goes to the boarding school I work at" _

"**Really?!"**

"_Yes, quite a prankster, I could get you a place in the school if you'd like?"_

"**Yes! I would like very much actually! You're the best!" **

"_Anytime, it's the least I can do, I have to go now but I'll send you the plane ticket, make sure you get it before your mother does" _

"**Okay I will, bye"**. As I hung up and sat on my bed just staring into space. He _does _want me. And by the sounds of it, he always has, and hopefully always will. I smiled to myself and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Patricia's POV**

Urgh morning. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to face another day of being a disappointment. I don't know what I said, that was so wrong, to Eddie yesterday but I said something. By the look on his face, it must have hurt him pretty bad. I don't know what I'm going to do, what if he doesn't talk to me at all?

I would leave America, like I came. Lonely, bitter and unwanted. Urgh whatever, I walked towards the bathroom and brushed my teeth. As soon as I opened the door, I was met with a very smiley Eddie. Why is he so happy about? I was about to ask but he cut me off by kissing me. When he pulled back I was slightly confused.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" he retorted raising his eyebrow.

"You know that's not what I meant, why are you so smiley all of a sudden? You looked kind of sad yesterday, why?" I asked concerned. He shrugged.

"Forget that! I have something to tell you" He announced, almost bouncing in his spot. I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"I talked to my dad and he said I can live with him!" he exclaimed. I grinned and threw my arms around him.

"See! He does want me!" he said. I let go and looked at him with a confused expression. Then I remember what I said. _What if he doesn't want you?_ Oh my goodness, _that's _why he was acting weird. Why did I say that? I gasped.

"So _that's_ why you were acting weird, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I meant it more like if he rather you be with your mum or something" I explained. He shrugged and gave me a slight smile.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it, besides you were just listing all of the possible outcomes" he replies quoting me. I smiled.

"Do you know what school you're going to yet?" I asked curiously. His lips trembled slightly, as if he was forcing back a smile.

"Not really, Dad said that he would put me in a school in Liverpool, that's pretty much it" he answered. I nodded.

"I realised that we haven't officially gone on a date, so do you want to go on a date sometime? Maybe tomorrow?" he asked. I felt butterflies; fly around my stomach when he mentioned the word date. Yeah we hang out together, all the time, but it was different than going on a date.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm not really a restaurant person" I warned. He didn't look surprised.

"Oh trust me I know, meet me at 7?" he offered. I nodded.

"Sure" I replied. He smiled. Maybe my life is finally coming together.

_**Okay I hope that wasn't too bad, I'm really tired so I couldn't write more. Besides, I think it's better it stopped there rather than drag on. Anyways, all of you beautiful readers follow me ItsChiBaby I follow back. You guys know what to do! Chi x **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys! so this is a kind of early update. It's just because I know I won't be able to update later. So guess what?!...IT'S MA BIRTHDAY! Woo, so yeah I'll be busy for most of the day. Okay this chapter is going to fast forward a tiny bit to the next day, which is the day of the peddie date and the day before their performance. Just saying that so you don't get confused if they mention it. Okay On with the story!**_

**Patricia's POV**

Finally, after all that practicing, the performance is tomorrow. I just want to get it over and done with to be honest, the sooner the better. I'm not going to worry about it now though because today I have a date with Eddie. I don't know what to wear! Well good thing I didn't tell Piper, she would treat me like a Barbie doll. I hate it.

Well it's 5 o'clock I still have two hours until I meet Eddie. I have time. I opened my bedroom door and walked out only to be stopped by Piper, who had a wide grin plastered on her face. Oh no, she knows doesn't she. I decide to play dumb.

"Hey pipes, what you doing?" I asked innocently, only to make her smile bigger, it was kind of scary actually.

"No Trixie, what are _you _doing" she paused. Oh man she really does know. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

" I don't know what you're talking about" I lied. She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she challenged. I smirked.

"Yep!" Then she smirked. Oh, that can't be good.

"Fine, I'll just ask Eddie to clarify then" she said, walking away, my eyes widened and I caught up with her but she was already outside Eddie's door. I tried to stop her from knocking but it didn't work. The door swung open to reveal Eddie with his headphones lying on his shoulders.

"Hey Eddie I just wanted to ask if-" Piper started

"If she could borrow your moisturiser, she was wondering how you get your skin so soft, don't have any? Okay bye!" I finished, frantically pushing Piper away from the door. When he was out of sight I sighed and glared at Piper.

"You little b-" she crossed her arms.

"Are you ready to admit it now?" I sighed.

"Yes! How did you know anyway?!" I asked. She smirked.

"Twin telepathy" she replied, sarcastically. I raised my eyebrow, causing her to chuckle. I shook my head.

"Just tell me already!" I demanded.

"Okay well, Eddie told Shane and then Shane told me!" she explained. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Shane.

"Enough talking! I have to get you ready for your date!" oh no.

"uh no you don't, I can just stay here and I can do it myself" I suggested backing away. She still followed me as I continued to back away. After I realised I was outside my room and Piper was still following me.

"Piper…." I warned. She smiled.

"Too late Trixie" she said. Then I realised I was already in my room. Piper smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled dramatically. Piper rolled her eyes and started gathering up supplies for a makeover. Oh for flip sake.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Trixie, go have a bath while I get things ready" she ordered. This could be my escape! I could just lock myself in the bathroom until she gives up. I smiled deviously. I grabbed a bra and panties and headed towards the I walked out of the door I heard her call out to me.

"And don't think of locking yourself in the bathroom because I'll just get Eddie to pick the lock!" I groaned, there's no way of getting me out of this one, she knows me too well.

**Piper's POV**

After Patricia left to have a bath I called Eddie.

**(Piper/**_Eddie__**)**_

**Hey Eddie!**

_Hey, how's is going?_

**Well she's being difficult as always but I can deal with it, you still have the clothes I gave you right?**

_Yep! Thanks for helping me by the way, I appreciate it _

**Anytime! So where are you taking her? Remember I said no restaurants**

_Yeah I know, I know, I'm taking her to a sick puppies concert, you think she'll like it?_

**She's always wanted to go to one but my parents never liked the idea of it, she'll love it! She'll love you! **

_Good! And Piper do you actually think she uh- loves me? J-Just out of curiosity_

**I think she does, she just doesn't know it yet, for a couple that met months ago you have a really intense relationship, you just don't see it, why do you love her? **

_Umm, that's something for her to know and for you to find out, you'll know when she does_

**Okay! Just don't break her heart okay? Oh I think that's her coming back now, I got to go good luck!**

_Thanks _

I put down the phone and looked at Patricia as she walked in. I smiled at her, tonight's going to be magical! I can feel it!

"Okay fine you can torture me now!" she said loudly. I squealed and started to get her ready. When I was done, I looked at my handy work and smiled. She wore a black dress with gold studs, fish net tights and black vans. Her hair was curled loosely and her makeup, after 10 minutes of fighting was dark. She didn't want me to put silver eye shadow but I did anyway.

"Patricia! You look _amazing _Eddie's going to love you!" I exclaimed.

"You think?" she asked, looking in the mirror.

"I _know_! Are you nervous?"

"A bit, I'm just a bit worried about where he's taking me, what if it's really cheesy! I would completely loose interest!"

"Don't worry! It's amazing you're going to love it! Trust me!" I squealed.

"You say that as if you know where he's taking me" she answered, narrowing her eyes. I smiled and then looked at my watch. It's 7.

" It's 7 o' clock, you have 1 minute precisely to get your ass out that door!" I mimicked Victor, pushing her out of the door. She laughed.

"Thanks Piper" she thanked sincerely.

"Anytime! Now go your prince charming is waiting for you!" she rolled her eyes and walked off. My sister is in love!

**Patricia's POV**

As I walked to the front door, I thought about what Piper said. Prince charming. Ew. It's not like we're going to live 'happily ever after' he'll probably just loose interest in me when he gets to England. They'll be girls like Amber and Nina, the pretty full of life girls. He'll probably dump me for girls like them. I sighed pushing the thoughts away, I can't think like this now, I'm about to go on a date with him.

Okay Patricia, it's just a date, why should you be nervous? He's just a guy, no biggy. Then I saw him, He was wearing dark jeans a white shirt and a black blazer. _**(Jeans can actually go with a blazer really well #JustSaying) **_I got a very warm feeling at the pit of my chest. It was as if I was burning inside, but a good burning. Is that normal?

"You ready to go?" he asked smiling. The burning feeling became stronger.

"Yeah" we walked out of his house and got into his car.

"Where are you taking Me slimeball?" I asked. He smirked and pulled something out of his blazer pocket. It looked like two pieces of paper, he handed me one. I looked at him confused and then looked at the paper. They were tickets. Sick puppies tickets.

"Holy shit" I thought out loud. Eddie chuckled.

"You like?"

"Like?! No! I freaking LOVE! You are amazing! How did you get these!" I gushed

"I have my ways" he replied smiling. I laughed.

"What are you waiting for! Let's go!" I ordered enthusiastically. When we got to the concert, I was amazed. The sound was great. There were flashing lights everywhere. They even sung a song from their upcoming album! It was great and I'm glad I was there with Eddie. When we got home, I was still incredibly happy. Best day ever.

"Did you have a good time?" Eddie asked

"Hell yeah! But I don't want this night to end" I answered. He looked thoughtful.

"Want to take a midnight walk with me?" he asked.

"sure, it saves me being harassed by Piper" he laughed and I smiled. We started walking along a path.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked taking my hand. I smiled.

"No, thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" I teased. He laughed.

"I try" he teased back, shrugging. I laughed. We continued to walk in silence. The burning feeling that I felt before came back twice as strong.

"You know, it's funny, when we first met we hated each other, and now look at us"

"Yeah" I Iaughed at the memory.

"I think I'm falling for you yacker" he said slowly. I looked up at him.

"I love you" he finished. I stood in shock. Did he just say what I thought he just said? Those three words danced around in my head. I was so deep in thought I didn't really realise I was so tired. I yawned. I was about to say something but he spoke before I had a chance to.

"You don't have to say anything" he said timidly, looking down." you seem tired let's go home" he said softly. He picked me up and carried me home. When we got home, he tucked me in to bed. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, it was then, when i found myself say...

"I love you too" before I drifted off to sleep.

**_Okay so the next chapter is going to be the performance and Patricia leaving for England(i hope) then i'll put an extra chapter as an epilogue type thing! sound good? tweet/pm/review! ( ItsChiBaby) Chi x _**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! This is the second to last chapter. When it comes to the performance I'm going to put description beside it so you guys get the picture. The last chapter will be like really short, it's just like a send off. SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**Randomwriter1224-Loool that made me laugh**_

_**Xxnakiyahlovablexx- Thanks! Glad you liked it **_

_** 55-Of course! I already said I would! :D **_

_**DesiredHOA01-yep! Lol **_

_**Hudsonrose11-thank you SO much, you're actually amazing! **_

_**Guest-haha yeah of course I said I would do one!**_

_**Winxjaderamsey- well you got them! To be honest, I was waiting too**_

_**Mia-Thank you that means so much! **_

_**Miagrace12-Glad you liked it!**_

_**thanks for all of the reviews! follow me on twitter ( ItsChiBaby) thanks! Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

Well today's the day. The performance. I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous, I just feel like after my mum's seen me perform I'm still going to be nothing but a screw up. She'll probably think that it would have been better if I didn't do anything. Well thank goodness I won't be dealing with her for much longer because we're going back to England tomorrow.

Going back to England, means going back to Anubis house. My _real _home, a place where people appreciate me. I'm just going to miss Eddie. I know he said he's moving to England but let's face it, I'm in a boarding school, we won't be able to see each other. There's too many restrictions.

I would miss Piper, she _is _my twin after all. She's my other half, I can't live without her. But she'll always be able to visit, one way or another. Oh wait! Speaking of England, I haven't even started packing! And we leave tomorrow! Damn! I grab my suitcase and toss it onto the bed. I start to get some of the clothes I put in the wardrobe and throw it into my suitcase. I carry on doing this until I hear a knock on the door.

I groan and walk to the door. I look at the state of my room, clothes everywhere, bed messy, I sigh. Oh well. I open the door to see Piper standing there with a wide grin on her face.

"It's almost time for the party and you haven't even changed what the heck are you-" she paused to look inside my room "Oh, yeah that explains it, looks like I might have to help you again Trixie"

I groaned "Piper! Not this again! Don't baby me! Besides, don't we have a party to get to?" I reminded her, hearing the music start.

"Yeah whatever, but I'm still helping you later, now get changed! I'm giving you five minutes!" she ordered. I rolled my eyes, closing the door in her face. After I changed I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a midnight blue dress, The dress was slim at the top but curved out as it reached the bottom. I wore my black vans and applied dark make up. I didn't look _too _bad, it could be worse right? My thoughts were interrupted by Piper's nagging.

"Time's up! Come on Patricia hurry up most of the guests have arrived already!" she shouted from behind the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming…sheesh " I grumbled under my breath, opening the door. Piper smiled brightly at the sight of what I was wearing. Why? I don't know, but I can't complain.

"Trixie! You look amazing!" Piper gushed. I rolled my eyes, not letting myself believe it.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, can we go to this stupid party already" I replied. Piper grimaced at my attitude but led the way to the garden. The garden was decorated with bright lights and tinsel. A banner was hung on two trees saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELEN' how did they even get it up there? The next hour and a half was filled with, 'meet and greets' old people music and fake smiling. Basically my definition of hell.

After all of that, it was finally time for us to perform. There was a mini stage at the front of the garden. With microphones, two seats and amps. I saw Eddie walk up to me, with the guitars in his hands and my insides melted. He smiled, handing me a guitar.

"Hey yacker" He greeted giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled in response.

"You ready?" he asked, waiting for our cue.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I breathed, shrugging.

"And now, I'd like to welcome Helen's son onto the stage" a man introduced. People clapped as we made our way to the stage, I could see Shane and Piper jumping up and down like lunatics. I laughed. I was almost on the stage until someone from the crowd called me over. My mother.

"You shouldn't be doing this Patricia, I don't want you ruining this for Helen!" she hissed in my ear. I glared at her.

"So nice you have so much faith in me mother." I spat, walking over to join Eddie on the stage. He gave me a look and I nodded, connecting the amp with my guitar.

"Hey guys, in case you guys don't know my names Eddie and this is my girlfriend Patricia" he gestured to me and I gave a small awkward wave.

"So we're going to perform one of my mom's favourite songs of all time, I'm not going to say was it is because it's a surprise but I hope you like it Mom" he finished. Everyone clapped again, Eddie did a quiet count down.

" 1, 2, 3.." Then we started to do the introduction to the song. Eddie's mom immediately recognised it and squealed, jumping up. I smiled at her and said

"So now you know, there's not more surprises" earning a few chuckles from the crowd. Then I started to sing.

( **Patricia/**_Eddie_/_**Both**_/Description)

**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore **I looked at my mum straight in the eye.

**And I know I've said all this and that you've heard it all before**

**The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea**

**And that this was everything you've ever wanted out of here**

**Love's not a competition but I'm winning**

_I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore_

'_Cause every good thing that I do is listed and you're keeping score_

_Love's not a competition but I'm winning_

_**Well Love's not a competition but I'm winning**_

_**Or at least I thought I was**_

_**But there's no way of knowing**_

_**At least I thought I was**_

_**But there's no way of knowing**_

_You know what it's like when you're new to the game but I'm not _

**Oh! **We let the guitar's take over for a bit before singing again.

**I won't be the one to disappoint you **

**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore **I sung, looking straight at my mother. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore **_(Love's not a competition but I'm winning) _

**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore **_(Love's not a competition but I'm winning) _

_**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore **_

As soon as we strummed the last notes, there was an eruption of applause. The crowd stood up from their seats and cheered, there were a few whistles as well. I looked at Eddie who had a wide grin on his face, we bowed and then stepped down from the stage. As soon as my feet reached the ground, we were bombarded with people. There were a lot of 'well done' 'you are amazing!' "What great voices you have!" even one person asked if we could perform at her son's birthday party.

I was over the moon. For once in my life, I was fully appreciated! Piper, Shane, Max and all of Eddie's other friends came up to us and we pretty much got the same thing. ' you guys were great' 'I knew you could do it' etc. After all of the praise, I went to the refreshment table and poured myself a cup of lemonade.

As I sipped my lemonade I was approached by a middle aged lady.

"Your performance was amazing well done!" she congratulated me. It's funny, that's something my mother should be saying that. I gave her a fake smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot" I replied, politely.

"You have a beautiful voice, and you can play the guitar as well! Your mom must be so proud!" she gushed. The smile disappeared from my face.

"Yeah, well she _should _be, but I'm not sure if that's the case" I answered glumly walking away. The music slowed down, and everyone got a partner and slow danced. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I spun around to see Eddie. Of course.

"Oh, hey slimeball" he raised his eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked, stuffing food into his mouth. I laughed.

"I am now, seeing you eat is funny" he rolled his eyes and cocked his head, towards the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?"

"Oh let me think about that? No." I answered sternly. He chuckled.

"Oh come on yacker? Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"I don't dance."

"Well neither do I, but I'm still asking " I sighed and just decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't know how to dance" I admitted. He smiled.

" I thought that was it, don't worry I'll teach you" he said taking my hand and guiding me to the dance floor.

"You put your hands here" he said putting my hands on his shoulders. "And I put my hands here, then you just follow my lead" he instructed. I did as he told me too, and soon enough I got the hang of it.

"There you go! You can dance now" he said smugly. I hit his shoulder playfully and laughed.

He laughed along with me.

"I'm going to miss you slimeball" I admitted sincerely. His face softened.

"Hey, don't worry we'll see each other again I promise" I shook my head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Eddie" I said softly looking him straight in the eye. His eyes gleamed and I saw an emotion that I can't decipher, but I have a feeling it's important. It was then when I realised I was crying silently. Eddie put hand under my chin and kissed me passionately. As our lips met I felt that burning sensation in my chest once again, but I now realise what the feeling is called. Love. I'm in love with him. He pulled away and our foreheads were leaning on each other.

" I love you Patricia, I promise you we will see each other again, trust me" he murmured softly. Before I had a chance to reply, his lips met mine.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Okay so, this is it, the last chapter.*wipes away tears* So, I hope you guys enjoy it. It's going to be really short by the for everyone who reviewed and supported me. Especially Hudsonrose11 who inspired me to write in the first place and kept me writing. Thank you it means a lot Not sure when I'm going to release the SEQUEL but I would say give me a week, two weeks tops! Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

Well, this is it, this is the day I've been dreading for a some time. This is the day when I'll be leaving Miami. The day I'll be leaving the sun, the beach, the people. The day I'll be leaving Eddie. I know I sound like a love sick puppy, but I really will miss him. He's helped me through my struggles like no one else ever has. Even Joy! I'm not ready to leave but there's not going back now.

I'm in the airport with Eddie by my side.

" All passengers flying to London, please make your way to board the plane now"

I took a deep breath and turned to Eddie, smiling. He smiled back and enveloped his hand in mine.

"I'm going to miss you yacker" he said sincerely.

"I'm going to miss you too slimeball" I replied, a tear rolling down my cheek. He wiped the tear of and kissed me. I looked back to see Piper's red face, telling me to go.

I turned back to Eddie and smiled weakly.

"Goodbye slimeball" he shook his head.

"Hello Yacker" he said. I looked at him confused. He chuckled lightly, looking down and then looked back up, a tear glistened on his cheek.

"Edward once told me that if you don't want to say goodbye, you should say hello" he explained smiling.

"Well then,hello slimeball" I said. He smiled and then looked behind me. I turned around.

"Trixie we got to go, Bye Eddie" Piper said softly. I gave Eddie one last kiss as I headed towards the door. I boarded the plane, sitting next to Piper.

"I'm going to miss Shane, I didn't want to say goodbye" she whispered. I smiled at her

"Then say hello" I replied. She looked at me and laughed softly. Half way through the plane ride Piper asked me a question that I straight away knew the answer too.

"So, after all of that, how was your summer?" she asked. I thought of what I said to her when we were arriving at Miami. I smiled at the memory.

"_Sorry I'm just so excited! Isn't this going to be so fun?! The beach, sunshine-"_

_I cut her off "yeah, just a summer in paradise" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes_

"It really was, just a summer in paradise" I quoted.

**Eddie's POV**

It's been a week and a half since yacker left and my life has been feeling so…empty. With just me and mom in the house it's just awkward. Well for me it is, she thinks that I've forgiven her for everything but I don't think I can, not yet. But all of that doesn't matter because today I'm leaving for England. Or should I say in like 5 minutes. My dad sent the ticket and everything.

I looked out of the window and saw the taxi. I told him not to use his horn because 1. It's the middle of the night and 2. My mom doesn't know. Obviously I didn't tell him the second reason. I already said my goodbyes to my friends yesterday so I'm ready to go. Luckily I already shipped off my guitars to England, Dad said he kept them in a safe place. But i kept Edward's guitar with me. I don't know why i guess it's a way of taking him with me.

I'm going to miss this house and most of all some of the memories here. The memories of Edward, how happy he was. Even though I'm sad to leave to leave those memories behind, I know Edward would want me to do this, I just wish we would be going through this together. It's time for me to go.

I put the letter to my mom on my bed and took my suitcases out of my room. As I approached the front door. I heard a creak.

"Eddie, where are you going?" my mom's voice croaked. I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't turn around to face her.

"I'm leaving mom" I answered sternly.

"B-But why?" she stuttered. Her voice was on the edge of breaking.

"It didn't have to be this way, we should have been a family, but you didn't want that, this place holds too many bad memories, I've pushed them away for too long and they're finally catching up with me, I need to go"

"No! I made a mistake okay! I'm sorry Eddie please don't leave me! I need you!" she begged holding my arm. I still didn't face her, I just shut my eyes tighter and clenched my fists.

"No you're not sorry! I needed you when dad left, but what did I get? Abuse. I loved you mom I always did but you told me the opposite, you hated me. You only started to notice me when Edward died!" I paused "You don't need me, you never did" I responded bitterly. I heard her gasp when I said Edward's name.

"Eddie, please, you don't have to say goodbye" she whispered clutching my hand tighter. Edward's voice rang in my head '_If you don't want to say goodbye, say hello' _I opened my eyes, still not turning to look at her, and took her hand off of my arm.

"Goodbye mom" I murmured softly before disappearing out of the door, leaving my past behind me.

_**That's It, so Peace, Love, Sibuna. **_

_**Chi x **_


	28. SEQUEL

_**Hey guys! I'm back! So it seems like people are a bit confused. People are asking me whether I can do when Eddie arrives at England and stuff but I already said I was going to do a SEQUEL! So hopefully that's clear now. I've decided to call the SEQUEL' new beginnings' So watch out for it, I'll probably post it next week so yeah watch out for it Chi x **_


End file.
